I'm Free!
by Kaarie X
Summary: FINAL CHAP UP! Kiorra, 4 boys, loves one, dad abuses her and bla bla bla. Warings; Fem Ulquiorra, Rape, Violance, Swearing, All that good stuff. Rated M. Please please PLEASE review. Full summary inside. IN THE PROCESS OF GETTING RE-WRITTEN!
1. The Blossoming

**Pairing; Tesla X FEM Ulquiorra.**

Catagory; Romance/Tradgedy

**_Summary; Kiorra was your typical beautiful, intellegent, daddy's girl. Completely normal, aside from the fact that her father abuses her and that he's on the FBI's most wanted list and that he killed her mother...other than that, she's no different. Kiorra wants to get away from it all and when a blue haired degenorite comes along and offers her a social life, she takes the chance and meets her soul mate along the way. But here is just the problum that her father is always on her back. Will she take the risk of being seveerly punished to make friends?_**

**DISCLAIMER**; If I was the maker of Bleach, I wouldn't be making FAN-fiction now would I? I think you know the answer to that queastion.

* * *

"_Finally, the school year has started_." Thought Kiorra as she coverd the bruise on her cheek with make-up.

Yes, you read correctly, a _bruise_. How did she get these bruises you ask? Kiorra Schiffer lives in an abusive family. Actually, I shouldn't say 'family' I should say 'father'.

_Her father, Aizen Schiffer, has been hurting our little Kiorra ever since she was eight, which is the age she was when he murdured her mother Nemu Schiffer. The Schiffer duo had recently moved to Karakura town after some one claimed they recognised Aizen from FBI's most wanted, even though he made several changes to his features. Now they are on the run again and will probably end up fleeing again before the first trimester can end. Due to the constant running from the law Kiorra avoided making friends to focus on taking in as much knowlage as she can before leaving. She learned most she knows from her father's friend and partner, Gin. Gin follows them wherever they go to cover any traces left behind at any house they ever lived in and fled from._

**O.K. back to the story.**

As Kiorra walked along the sidewalk, she went over her personal checklist.

"_1)Be sure to get schedule and locker information from the office. 2)Do not speak unless spoken to by a teacher or staff. 3)Do not socialize with any other student unless needed, daddy will be displeased_."

She has now arrived at Karakura High and is inching her way to first period with her shoulders hunched over and afew books hugged up against her belly. Kiorra isn't very exited to go to school again due to a low supply of make-up, she is afraid some one might notice the bruises she couldn't cover. Maybe she should just quickly go to class to class and no one will notice her?

"Oh my." She had just relized she forgot to get her schedule from the office. She looks up and notices the two male students gawking at her. Becoming nervous she turns around to find a different way to office, so she wouldn't have to deal with the perverted looking pair. Before Kiorra had a chance to make any effort at all to get to the office, 'IT' happens. Kiorra blushes and whispers to herself with her soft, sensitive voice, "Oh my, not again."

* * *

Grimmjow grogely walks into the kitchen. His little brother Luppi, perky as ever eating his _fruit_ loops **(you'r free to laugh)** looks up with his ass-kissing smile. This annoys Grimmjow, but it's not like everything Luppi does doesn't annoy him already.

"Who the fuck are you looking at?" he sais.

That wipes the smile right off of him.

"I'm looking at a son of an ulgy bitch." He spits back.

"That would be your mom too, retard."

Luppi wispers under his breath, "I know."

_*SMACK*_

Of course Luppi didn't pay any attention to the mother standing next to him before he said that.

"Don't talk about me like that ass-wipe."

"Sorry Mother."

_Grimmjow's family is constantly a house of pissed off enraged fighters. His mother, Ginger Jeagurjaquaes, is a model that only travels for photo shoots when her children don't know about it. She also had once earned a reward for 'Sexiest Mother Of The Country and "Misses Tokyo." His little brother, Luppi Jeagurjaquaes, is a well known drag-queen. People who know him can tell he is also a fashonista, but he is flawed at many things. He is not as strong as a fifteen year old should be, he has a short attention span, and he still can't ride a bike. _D: _Luppi is considered the outcast of the family, though, they all still love him. Grimmjow's father, Touson Jeagurjaquaes, is a pro-boxer and is currently in a world title competition held in Brazil. The last time he was with his family was two weeks before today, apperantly there're are more people compeating than they thought. _

Grimmjow makes some toast and takes his leave.

His mother leans through the door and yells, "I better not get any calls about you from school, you little prick." Grimmjow just turns and gives her an agrivated yet amused face.

"You probably will, bitch."

* * *

***SLAM***

Anyone that has ever known Nnoitra would know he has just slammed Grimmjow against a locker.

"What the hell man? Why do you do that every ti-" Nnoitra puts his hand to his loud friend's mouth.

"Shut up man. Take a look at that one."

There, walking down the hallway, was a girl they have not seen before. And she looked _FINE_. She was about five feet tall with pale yet glowing skin, beautiful raven black hair stretching halfway down her back with a bang covering her right eye that matched the uncovered big shining emerald green eye, a sakura pink blouse delecately draping over her hips, tight dark blue calf leangth pants, black and pink striped flat bottom dress shoes, a perfectly rounded backside for all to appreciate, and the thing that obviously cought their attention the most was her very large bust.

"Ho-ly shit." The two comrads said in unison/

"Damn, take a look at her fuckin' sexy ass." Grimmjow said as the female turned around.

As you can already tell, Grimmjow is going to do what any pervert would do in a situation where he has the element of suprise; Fondle her lady parts. He ran up behind the girl and grasped her backside and as a bonus kissed her defencless neck. As if it was instinct, Nnoitra came up and did the same. Both of them ran to first period and left the sexualy harrassed girl shocked, scared, and embarrest in the middle of the hall.

* * *

_"Just forget about it, they're just infirior and perverted."_ Kiorra thought as she made her way to 1st period.

Finally she reaches the room without anything like _THAT_ happening again. As she opened the door, to her horror, she instantly spots the two hoodlums **(yes i did just put the word hoodlums there)** that abused her private areas from before.

As fast as she could, Kiorra made her way to the far corner of the class to make sure those two didn't have a good veiw of her postirior.

_"Hey Grimmjow it's that bitch from earlier?"_ Nnoitra points out.

"Oh yeah, looks like i'm going to have an easy target this time."

"What the hell do you mean _you_? This one is mine."

"Shut up Nnoitra," Grimmjow growled, "You know i'm the one who gets the girls."

They get up and move to the seats around Kiorra, surrounding her. Now she can't get away.

The over-excited lady's men waited and waited for the class to end to make their move. But niether of them are willing to share...this time. The bell rings before Grimmjow and Nnoitra quickly shoot out of their seats and block Kiorra's way to the door.

Grimmjow steps closer to her wanting first shot at her. Due to the long history of never hearing a girl say no to his offer, Grimmjow is completey sure she will not only be up for the oppertunity, but exited as well.

"Hey bitch," He bluntly stats,"After school, you meet me in the ally to fuck, got it?" Kiorra feels violated and emberrassed by this blunt command and holds her head down.

She sais just above a whisper, "Leave me alone. I have no need to participate in vulger activities such as pre-marridal sexual intrcouse with some one it don't know. **(some of you ladies can learn from her)** Trash."

Grimmjow stood there in utter shock, watching as she walked away.

Finaly processing what just happend, Grimmjow said to himself, "What the fuck?"

"Oh no," Nnoitra chuckles with fake terror, "Grimmjow just got turned down! The world's gonna end!"

"Shut up Nnoitra you ain't fucked anyone on yer own yet."

"Aye, fuck you, bitch."

They began heading to second period.

As the halls crowded with students, Nnoitra sais to his friend, "Hey Grimmjow, we should get my mom to put that girl in all of our classes."

_Nnoita Jiruga's mother, Nnickey Jiruga, had been the highschool secretary ever sincetheir junior year at Karakura high. She always changes his or his friend's scheduals if he doesn't enjoy his teacher or wants a friend to talk to in class. His father, Zaraki Jiruga, (irony) is the chief of Karakura police dept. His younger brother, Tesla Jiruga, is now a junior in Karakura High. Tesla is a very antisocial individual. He often forgets how to speak due to not speaking 85% of the time. Tesla is picked on by others but tells no one, even his older brother that will do anything for his younger's safty. He feels as if he doesn't matter often times but, to his dissapointment, no one in his family ever notices._

"Hell yeah man, we'd finally have something to look at while a teacher is talking about ' the importance of safe sex' or some shit like that." **-_-'**

* * *

Walking home, Kiorra thought about going to the libary or office supplies store to avoid her next session of torture. But to her dismay, her father spotted her and stopped his car beside the sidewalk and told her he would take her the remainder of the way home.

* * *

As Grimmjow was walking by on the sidewalk, he heard some glass shatter in a red house he was passing. Being curious as he always is he walks up to the large window by the front door. He looked to the left and spots a man wearing buisness attire. He sees that the man is talking to some one that's on the floor in front of him. Then the man picks up a short women and punches her across the room. Without warning, the man looks behind himself and stares dead at Grimmjow.

"OH SHIT!" Grimmjow runs for his life to Nnoitra's house.

* * *

Nnoitra, Tesla, SunSun, Szayelle, Staark, Ggio, Tia, Ichigo, and Grimmjow sat around the living room watching Ferris Beuler's Day Off. **(that movie kicks azz XD)** While everyone else enjoyed the movie, Nnoitra and Grimmjow had a quiet conversation about the sexy new girl they came in counter with earlier.

"I swear on my brother's life, Grimmjow, that peice of ass is gonna be mine by the end of this month."

"Oh realy? What makes you think that?"

"I already got her figured out."

"Oh, do ya?"

"Uh, yeah, bitch! First off, he's the type of girl that gets all exited whenever they see something cute and fluffy. Second, she's the kind of girl that's smart and looks down on anyone that's not as smart as her. Third, she hates people who get rough, hopefully not in , she's a definite daddies girl. Last she's weak and sensitive."

"Are you sure I won't have her before you can make your move?"

"Okay, first of all since when do you even care if a girl turns you down? I would've expected you to move on to the next girl and ask her."

"I know, I thought I would do that to. But, there's something about this one that makes me want her more."

"Okay, if that's what you wanna do than so be it... But i'm gonna have her first."

* * *

"Please Daddy stop, please!" Kiorra pleaded for what had to be the eighteenth time tonight_. _

_"Be quiet, you know you diserve this." Aizen responded. __Aizon had told Kiorra this every time to make her believe it herself. He didn't know how good it worked. He was brainwashing her. Kiorra stopped her pleading and tried to hold in every shriek of pain. She held it in when he stomped her in the ribes. She held it in when he punched her in the eye. She even held it in when he hit her with glass across the face. But in her mind, she was screaming nearly every profanity ever made up. Kiorra never knew why her father hated her. Seriously, before Aizon killed her mother they had a large house, they were very wealthy they had three dogs seven cats and a bat, but somehow that wasn't enough to keep him from becoming the man he is today._ She must have done something wrong... like being born.

Kiorra thinks her father is doing a rightful act by beating her, she must have been a terrible person to be hated so much. After hours of torture and pain and suffering, Aizon finally stops.

"Go up to your room," He orders, "I don't want to hear a sound coming from in there. I don't want to see you for the rest of the night, or I will make you punishments more painful."

Kiorra stumbles as fast as she could to her took her pillow size kitty plush toy from the corner, put it on her bed, and cryed on it. She isn't just crying from how much pain her sphyco of a father inflicted on her. She cried about her dead mother, about her lonliness, about how she doesn't have any friends, about... how she is alive. Kiorra doesn't believe she is worthy enough to live any living condition. She thinks that she just a filler character in the backround, that there's nothing important about her existance.

_But daddy will be displeased if I commited suicide._

There was a knock on Kiorra's window. Curiously, she walks over to the window while calming her breathing and drying her tears. She turns off a nearby lamps and piles some of her hair over her face to cover her bruises. She opens the window.

At first she didn't see anything, but then, the blue haried boy from earlier that day sprang up into her sight.

"Hey you ready to... YOU live here?" He yell-wispers.

She glares at him with a blush, "Yes, of course I do."

"Well, this is where my friend lives, he must've moved. No wonder I didn't see him today..." Kiorra mentally facepalms, she is loosing her patience.

"I guess so, now leave."

_"I don't get to know ya' now that I came all the way over here?"_

Kiorra froze. No one has ever wanted to get to know her unless it had something to do with her bra size, and _most_ of them were men. Maybe she can finally make a friend,_ secretly_. This was a chance she refused to let slip away! Kiorra steps to the side to give the unexpected guest space to climb in.

"Nice place ya' got here." He comments, "Can ya' turn on a few lights?"

"No, Daddy is trying to sleep."

"Okay don't get your panties in a knot... or maybe your not wearing any paties at all?"

Kiorra scowls at this, "I knew it, you are just another pervert trying to take my flower."

"Relax i'm just kidding. Are you realy that much of a daddy's girl?"

"No! Stop talking of me in such a manner."

"What the hell r' you so ubset about? Is your chastity belt on too tight?" There is a long silence, "Wait... R' you seriously wearing a chastity belt?"

_"Kiorra what is happening in there? There better not be any one else in there with you."_

"No there's no one here Daddy." She wispers to Grimmjow, "Leave."

"I am, I am. By the way umm, Kiorra? Was it? Why don't ya' wait outside the entrance of the school tomorrow and i'll take ya' to meet my crew." Kiorra has a mental parade, nut she doesn't allow her ecxitement show.

"Okay, I will. Hurry, go." He hops out the window and she closes it after him.

_"Kiorra, open this door right now."_

"Coming Daddy." Kiorra rushes to the door -that will probably need fixing- and unlocks it.

Aizen come speeding in, "Who the hell was in here with you?" He barks.

"No one Daddy." She nervously responds while looking away and shifting in place.

"You're lying." His words come out with venom in each letter.

Kiorra knew what would come next, so she tried to stop it, "No Daddy I swe-" He smacks her.

"I don't want to hear that bullshit. Tell me who was in here."

She began to sob, "J-just some one f-from s-school."

He kicks her making her fall into her bed. The pain she reciieved from the kick caused her to sob harder.

"Stop crying, your getting on my fucking nerves!"

She slowly calms down knowing he will strike her again if she hadn't.

"If I have to come back into this room again for one more fucking thing, I _WILL_ make your punishments more painful." She nods, and he exits the room.

As she lay in the dark, recovering from the extra hits she was given, Kiorra pondered over wether or not that degenorate was to be trusted. But, it is not as if he tried to pick the lock on her chastity belt.

With sleep taking over, Kiorra decided, "I will trust him."

* * *

The next day at school, Kiorra couldn't stop thinking about what that boy said. She thought of why she should trust him.

_~Why don't ya' wait outside of the entrence of the school tomorrow and i'll take ya' to meet my crew.~_

She also thought of how he had fondled with her personal areas and concluded that he wanted to touch her. But, she knew she should do as he instructed anyway, that is, if she truely wants friends.

Finally the bell rang for the end of the day and Kiorra waited at the main enterence. After several minutes went by, a boy with shoulder length dirty blonde hair walked up to Kiorra. He looked realy nervous and shakey.

She also took note that his voice was shakey when he sais, "Uuh h-hi, m-my name i-is Tesla. I-Is your name K-Kiorra?"

She lowers her head and faintly wispers, "Yes it is." As a blush came to her face.

"Grimmjow t-told me t-to take you to -h-is house, uum p-please follow m-me."

She gigles quietly, "You are being very kind." She thinks, "_Grimmjow? That must be the name of the boy that invaded my room_."

Tesla blushes. "_Sh-she so cute! Grimmjow said she was average! Damn him, always trying to emberrass me!"_

He swallows hard, he can't stop starring at her body. It's hard not to when her cleavage pokes out perfectly out the top of a dangorously loose dark flower spotted blouse, and with the shoulders completly uncoverd revealing the skinny straps of a black bra.

_"Oh god Tesla you have to contol yourself, you don't want to form an erection in front of a beautiful women in public...again."_ He tells himself.

The long walk to Grimmjow's house is quiet and tense, Kiorra continued to worry about her father seeing her with a person, especialy a male. Tesla however tried to find a way to get this girl to _freaking_ talk to him, but the longer he waits the less he wants her to say something to him. Also, it's kinda hard to think of anything to say when you slow down every ten seconds to stare at a very beautiful ass.

Before Tesla can pull his sly trick again, they appear before a large dark red house.

"Uuh, we're here." Tesla announces. He breaths a sigh of dissapointment for not achiving his goal as Kiorra walked closer to the house in awe.

As they walk inside, Kiorra starts to regret ever following the boy. In the house, everyone from the night before sat around the living room. While Tesla took a seat far on the other side of the room, Kiorra still stood in the doorway not sure what to do. Everyone was staring at her in silence until Ggio spoke up.

"I can see why you like this one Grimm, she's not that bad. Actually you know what, she's perfect. Just look at her tits-AGH!" Sun Sun kicked Ggio in the back of his head as a sign to shut him up.

"Do not speak so rudly to a lady, you desease."

Kiorra, who was about to turn and run, was pulled in by Tia, "You must tell us of yourself." She stated.

"Yes do tell us some interesting facts of youself." Szayelle added.

"And keep it interesting, I'm already half asleep." Staark yawned.

Kiorra never thought that so many people would want to know things about her, but she knew she shouldn't tell them of her real life. Not knowing what to say, Kiorra blurts out the first thing she knows about herself, "I like stuffed animals!" She blushed in emberrassment.

"I LOVE stuffed anilmals." Tia said exitedly.

With a blush still present on her face, Kiorra smiles. _I guess the little things (with a side of lying) would work._

As time went by, Kiorra became more and more in term with her new 'friends'.

"I never imagined making friends would be so fast." She sais to herself at one point.

"Hey Kiorra, me Sun Sun, and some other girls are going for a girls night out Saturday night. You wanna come?"

Kiorra gasped. She was surprised that they would want to go for a special night out with her so early in their friendship!

With a stutter, she answers, "Uuuhh. Yes! Of course I would like to go with you Sun Sun and other girls."

"That's great, we're meeting up at the movies at 6:30 no later than that."

* * *

It's now very dark out and Kiorra decides to leave.

"Bye everyone." She sais picking up her purse and book-bag. Tesla sees her walking to the door and hastely makes his way over to her before she could leave.

"Uuh Kiorra, uuh would you mind if I um walked you home maybe?"

Kiorra giggles and nearly blushes, "That-that would be nice Tesla."

Grimmjow couldn't help but gape at the seen before him. The sight of seeing his prize walk right out the front door, with Tesla holding her hand? TESLA?

Nnoitra laughs in his face, "Well looks like my bro is smoother than we needed him to be. We should've sent Ggio, he would've had her staying the night here to be sure she doesn't get kidnapped." Grimmjow blocked this inapropriate comment out with his mental malfunction.

Finally processing all that has happend all he can say is, "Dude, what the fucking hell?"

* * *

As Kiorra and Tesla walked along the sidewalk, there's an akward silence more powerful than before. Kiorra was thinking about starting a conversation, but she remembered what's waiting for her at home and lost interest.

But Tesla, no longer able to stand the silence, suddenly blurts out, "What's your family like?" Kiorra was shocked and scared, she never expected anyone to ask such a queastion.

She clears her throte and holds her head down low, "Well I... they are.. sort of, uh..."

"Is something wrong Kiorra?" She takes a deep breath and thinks long and hard about her response. She soon decides that she'll tell him, he might find out sooner or later anyway right?

"Okay," she starts, "Tesla you have to promise not to tell anyone, not even a baby."

"Anything for you Kiorra."

"Cross your heart?"

Tesla makes an X on the left side of his chest, "Of course Kiorra. Now, what is it?"

Kiorra takes a few minutes of silence to plan out how she should tell him.

Finally, she sais, "Well f-first, my mother is gone... dead... and I am an only child." She pauses to hold back a few tears

"What else Kiorra? You can tell me anything." She takes a deep breathe.

Kiorra says just above a wisper, "My father beats me."

Tesla's breath gets caught in his throte, "What?"

"M-my father beats me, he beats me knowing I can't fight back. He's been beating me ever since I was eight." Tesla just stares in shock, and she continues, "He's aslo wanted for murder, assult, arson, armed robbery, impersonating a cop, assulting a cop, grand theft auto, drug-dealing, domestic violence, something to do with conspiracy, and kidnapping... kidnapping me."

Tesla stares at her in shock for a few good moments, "... K-Kiorra that's terrible. Why haven't you told anybody about this?" No answer, "Kiorra talk to me!"

"Oh look here's my house bye Tesla." She quickly sais while rushing into the house.

"Kiorra wait!" She slams the door, "...Kiorra?"

A few moments later, he hears a loud crash coming from inside the house and gasps. He nearly gags at the spot.

* * *

Kiorra slams the door. Knowing she has little time before 'he' can respond to the loud noise, she quickly tip-toes to her room. Just as she reached the staircase, a hand fiercely grabs her by the hair and throws her at a glass table shattering it.

_"Why are you home so late?"_ Aizen queastions dryly.

Kiorra struggles not to cry from the pain throbbing at her side where she landed, "I w-was at the library D-Daddy."

Aizen kicks her in the face, "No you weren't," He growls, "Tell me the truth." Kiorra only responds with a loud sob followed by a series of loud sobs. Aizen pulls her up to his face by her hair, "Tell me, now."

"I-I... I was at some one's house and I-I made some... f-friends."

"Didn't I tell you not to socialize with anybody?"

"I'm sorry Daddy I-"

He cut her off with a punch in the eye, and he throws her through the bathroom door breaking it into peices. He picks her up by the neck and chokes her with all of his streangth.

"You should never disobay my orders, I have warned you one time too many. I have no choice but to make your punishments even more painful." He releases her, walks out of the room, and comes back with duct tape, "Put your hands behind your back and get on your knees." Kiorra does as she is told, not wanting to anger her father more.

He quickly tapes her hands and tapes her mouth, and Kiorra thought to herself that it would've been a better idea to stay the night at that boys house when she felt her chastity belt come off, "From now on, I will give you this punishment for your disobedience."

As soon as he finishes his sentance, he plunges deep into her. A muffled scream is released from her tapped mouth. Jolts of pain went through Kiorra's body, feeling every movement of his leangth inside of her. His thrusts were getting harder and faster making each thrust more painful than the last. He pushes in repetedly burying himself to the hilt, continuing for what seems like hours. His member gets deeper and deeper.

_D-Darn it, I should have fought back when I had the chance... No, I can't think like that, Daddy would be displeased. _

After a few more agonizing thrusts, Aizen has his release and pulls out of the destressed female.

He untapes her, saying, "Never disobay me again. Now go to your room."

Kiorra takes her chastity belt and quickly limps to her room. As soon as she closes her door, she colapses. She curled into a ball and sobbed. She never wants this to happen again. But, she knows that it just might, because she still wants friends.

_So I will have to deal with this new punishment, and that is that. So no more arguing._

* * *

Kiorra stepped down the stairs as quickly and quietly as she could. She knows her father has perfect hearing.

Running to the theater, Kiorra thought of all the wonders she will be experiancing with her new 'friends'.

* * *

Tia checks her watch, 6:29pm, she hopes Kiorra arrives due to the fact that her other friends are getting frustrated. Soon enough, she sees a pale-skinned exited looking girl emerging from the sidewalk.

When Kiorra finally makes it over to them, she exclaims, "Yay! You made it! Okay, everyone this is Kiorra. Kiorra this is Rangiku, Neliel, Kuukaku, Mila Rose, you know Sun Sun, and, if you remember her, Grimmjow's mom." **(Do you know what they all have in common? XD)** After hugs are distributed they all walk in and decide on a movie. They decide to see 'Percy Jackson'. They buy their tickets and head to the snack counter. They had all just turned around with arms stuffed with candy and popcorn when they see _the _guys walking their way. Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Tesla, Szayelle, Ggio, Staark, and Ichigo were staring at the group of females with smug faces.

Obviously, the big mouth, known as Nnoitra was the first to say anything, "Why so much candy? Are ya'll stashing up for winter?"

Neliel couldn't hold back her smart comeback, "No, we were going to see how much food we could fit past your horse teeth."

Nnoitra snarls, "Hmph. What are ya' bimbos gonna see anyway?"

Tia comebacks with, "We're going to see the movie thaty stars the horse that made you. I think it's called Secretariet?"

Kiorra looked between the two groups becoming worried. she saw lightening spark between everyone. _Oh my, I must stop this before they all start hitting each other!_ "We are going to be watching Percy Jackson!" She sais. _I hope this works._

"We're gonna see that too." Tesla sais. Kiorra lets out a shakey breath, happy that the situation didn't go any further.

Even with that situation taken care of, the female group avoids the male group while walking to the theater.

Tesla pulls Kiorra from the door before she could enter.

"Kiorra, I have told someone."

She gasps, "Tesla you promised not to. You promised. I thought I could trust you!" Tesla makes a guilty face and allows her to continue scolding him, "I am very dissapointed in you, Tesla... Who have you told?"

Tesla sighs, "I told my father, he is a police offi-"

"Why did you tell him? Daddy will be so displeased with me!"

"Kiorra, he'll stop hurting you! Arent you happy about that?"

"He's still the only family I have."

"That is not what this is about!" He nearly yells.

_"Is there a problam here?"_

Tesla turns around, suprised and somewhat scared, "N-No sir, there's nothing... Father don't do that!" Realizing the man that popped up behind him was his father, Tesla directs Kiorra into the theater and turns back twords Zaraki, "Have you found any files on her father yet?"

"No, but don't worry I'll do what has to be done to help out your little _highschool sweetheart_." He sais the last part in a mocking tone.

"FATHER!"

* * *

As the movie went on, Grimmjow couldn't stop thinking the things he heard Tesla tell his father.

* * *

_~Tesla looked behind himself finding only a broken glass cup near the table it used to stand. He decided that he shouldn't waste his time cleaning the mess, and turned back around. He continued down the hallway to his fathers study. Tesla opens the door wide enough to fit his body through and -almost- closes the door. Apon entering, he saw his father sleeping at his desk, and walks over to him. Suddenly, Zaraki shoots up from his chair, turns, and grabs hold of Tesla's head nearly snapping his sons neck. Then he stops._

_"Tesla you have to announce yourself before you enter, you know I have great reflexes." He said sitting back in his chair. _

_Tesla gulps, he can't believe he is breaking such an important promise, "Father I need to discuss an important matter with you. It's about the new girl in the group." _

_"Important you say? Is it important enough for me to call in backup, or is it important enough for me to make you get married?" _

_Tesla blushes, "Father! This is serious! It's actually about her father." There's a long moment of silence._

_"Telsa, ya' gotta tell me if it's such an important matter." _

_Tesla takes a deep breath, "Her father beats her and... he is wanted for crimes, some of the biggest. He is wanted for... murder, arson, kidnapping, impersonating a cop, drug dealing, armed robbery, a-and a lot more..."_

_Grimmjow backed away from the door, breath cought in his throte, eyes wide, and mind buzzing. He makes his way back to the living room with the other guests.~_

* * *

_"Grimmjow come on, I wanna get home some time this fucking year."_

Grimmjow snaps out of his flashback and stares at a pissed-off looking Nnoitra, "Wha?"

"The movie's over, dumbass. Now come on, we're gonna race the girls to the mall."

"Isn't the mall like six miles away?" He growls sticking out his tongue.

"Exactly" Grimmjow forms an evil grin, "I like where this is goin'."

* * *

Kiorra quietly walks through the front door taking each step cautiously.

_"Why did you leave the house, Trash?"_

She freezes knowing there's no way out of this dilema, "I-I_I went out with my new friends."

Aizen's frown darkens, "I thought I told you not to interact with those people again."

"Well-well maybe i'm sick of what you say!"

He strikes her across the face, "I've warned you of disobaying me!" He effertlessly pins her to the ground, "Now you will suffer the consiquences."

He tears away all of poor Kiorras clothes peice by peice, unlocks her chastity belt, and instead of entering her rear, he buries his member into Kiorras delicate enterence. The experiance was extremely painful. As Aizen thrusts deeper and harder, wimpers and yelps were heard from the mouth of the tortured female. Kiorra screamed as loud as her vocal cords could handle. Knowing some one might call the police, Aizen takes himself out of Kiorras gender and roughly shoves his length into her mouth. Kiorra nearly chokes on this new object. She pleads in her mind for this to end. After a few more jaw breaking thrusts, Aizen releases into her mouth and the door suddenly bursts open.

A small squad of police come rushing through and pins Aizen to the ground. Zaraki comes over and covers Kiorras exposed and vonerable body, then Tesla comes running in after him.

"Kiorra you'r alright! Did he touch you in an inapropriet manner? I was so worried abou-"

"Tesla why are you here?"

"I-I'm the one who showed them your house."

"Why?"

"W-why? What do you mean, why? I did it because he was hurting you!"

"But he is the only one I have."

Tesla can't help but get mad at this hollow headed girl, "Kiorra, we just cought him violating your mouth and god knows what else! Are you telling me you'r still willing to live with this dirtbag?"

"He is the only person I have in my life." Tesla starts to feel bad about snapping at her.

He sais to her in a soothing voice, "No, you'r wrong Kiorra. You've got me, a-and you've my brother Nnoitra too. And you have Tia and Ggio and SunSun, and every one else. You'll never be alone with us around Kiorra, cause that's what friends do. They care for each other, they look out for each other... they love each other."

She stares at him with big, wide, green eyes and smiles, "You mean it Tesla? You will all be by my side?"

Tesla smiles back at her, "Of course."

"Cross your heart?"

Tesla laughs at this queastion repeated from earlier, but he makes an X on the left side of his chest anyway, "Cross my heart." Kiorras smile brightens. She leans in and gives Telsa a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I would kiss your lips, but I have... something in my mouth." Tesla understands _fully_.

Zaraki walks up to the pair, "Okay Tesla, enough smoochin yer babe, I gotta ask her a few queastions."

"FATHER! We were doing nothing of thew sort!" Tesla yells while his face is burned with a blush.

His father only responds with a _"Yeah, sure."_

As Tesla walks out the door, he stops and looks at the still struggling Aizen.

Aizen looks up and sais to him, "You better hope you loose you virgenity while i'm gone 'cause the time I break out, I'm gonna rip your dick off."

Tesla covers said part of his body almost pissing his pants.

* * *

After a few minutes of queastioning, Zaraki gets up from the floor.

"Ok if there's any problums just give us a call. If you start feelin lonley, or if you and Tesla wanna smooch again, just come by our house and stay as long as you want."

Kiorra nods and waches as the officers clear out of her lawn. She locks the doors, turns off all of the lights besides the ones in her room, lays on her bed, snuggles her plush piggy doll, and wispers, "Thank you and goodnight, Tesla, my little piggy." As she drifts off to sleep.


	2. About Last Night

The next day after school, Kiorra decides to spend some time away from the house and have some more of what was supposed to be "fun". She goes to a place called the "Mall" and sees many wonderus stores and fast food places all around. Kiorra spots a place named "Victoria's Secret", apparently it's a place mainly for womes under garmets. She then ventured to a place known as "Game Stop" and she loved this one for how many exiting looking pictures there were on the little cases.

* * *

It is starting to get late and Kiorra realizes that she should be getting home. But, before she leaves, she notices a store she has not entered yet. This store was marvilous, it had so much jewlery with jades, and earrings, and... chains? Chokers? Combat boots? Vampire teeth?

Kiorra steps outside the store to see the name of the strange place.

"Hot Topic? What does that mean?"

_"It doesn't have to mean anything beautiful."_ Came a depressing voice.

Kiorra hadn't even known there was any one else left around her. She turns around and gazes at the male before her.

_He surely must have shopped here before._

He was in a pare of torn, loose fitting black jeans with a crimson spicked belt, a black shirt with a blue and black striped tie, a puffy, grey coat-vest with the arms torn, thick, black biker gloves that went up to his elbows, a choker covering most of his neck, and black combat boots. His shoulder-leangth hair was black with blue highlights and was combed to the side, covering almost half his face.

She thought he looked, artisic. Yeah, artistic that sounds about right.

"Oh my," She gasps, "I enjoy your clothes. You got them from here, correct?"

"Sure did. Were you goin to buy somthin beautiful?"

"Hhhmmm, yes I think I will. May you come help me pick some things?"

"Of course I will, beautiful."

Kiorra and... wait a minute.

"What is your name?" She asks.

"Oh, I'm Darek. But you can call me whatever you like, Beautiful." This makes her blush giggle.

Kiorra and Darek went through shirt after shirt, skirt after skirt, and accesery after accesery and came out with 4 shirts, 6 skirts, 2 stockings, 2 pairs of boots, 8 pairs of gloves, 16 different types of jewelry, and 2 small make-up kits.

"Damn Beautiful," Darek sais as they exited the Mall, "Is this your first time buying things for yourself or somthin?"

She blushes, "Y-Yes actually."

"Well, is this your first time actually getting clothes that don't make you look like a daddy's girl?"

She smiles softly, "Maybe."

"Well do you wanna go with me to this one awesome hangout?" She hums and takes her time to think long and hard about this. But, she soon got a _little_ bit off-topic.

_Wow! Making friends is easier than I ever could have imagined!_

She'll do it, "Of course I will come."

"Great lets go!" He rushes her to his car. Before he turned on the engine, he turns to and sais, "Hey, you should plobably change into some of those clothes we just got." She nods and climbs into the backseat to change.

* * *

Kiorra had finished changing on their way over to wherever they were going. She was wearing a black belly-shirt that barely went over cleavage, a black short skirt that came with a green lace belt and a long silver chain, Black and green striped gloves that almost went up to her shoulders, a choker with and green kitty-cat tag, ear-rings with green and black flower designs, and black high-heeled boots that went up to her knees. She'd tied her hair into a loose, messy ponytail and left a big chunk of hair hanging down half of her face. She'd put on a thick coat of black eyeliner and mascara, a decent amount of green eye-shadow, and green lipstick on her bottum lip and black lipstick on her top lip.

However, Kiorra soon became worried, they were going further than she has ever dared to go with someone other than her father.

_But I must not think about him._

The car stops in an open parking lot in front of a very large, worn down building.

"Uh," Kiorra starts, "It is getting pretty late. Maybe you can just take me home."

"There's nothin' to be scared about, Beautiful. We aren't even inside yet. Besides, we're not gonna be here long." She let out a breath and nods. She follows Darek into a back enterance when she notices an opened bucket filled with some strange substance in his hand.

"Darek what is this bucket for?"

"Just a little prank i'm gonna pull. It's no big deal, nothing to worry about." He sais opening the double-doors.

There was a loud rumbling and the playing of music in the backround as they ventured up the staircase. The teens go through a green door at the top of the final flight of stairs and get blasted by an huge burst of music and laughter and screaming.

"Just stay with me and you'll be fine, Beautiful." Darek sais. He then pulls her to a ledge. She watches Darek slowly pull up the bucket and throw the substance over the edge to a crowd of people standing at the DJ booth. The suddenly music stops. All of the victims and many more looked up at a smiling little punk.

_"What the fuck you doin', man?"_

"Oh nothing," Darek starts, "I just thought that filthy stinken' jerkoffs have to improve their looks every now and then."

_"Oh hell no."_ Darek laughs hartely as a group of people made their way up the stair leading to them.

"Beautiful," He sais when his fit of laughter dies down, "Lets go before they get us." He grabs her arm and takes off, about a fourth of the way down the pissed off group is catching up fast, "Come on Beautiful, run faster." They finally reach outside with two of the victims following close behind. They reach the car, but the two people pull out the handguns.

"Don'y worry beautiful I got this." He sais as he pulls out a handgun of his own and starts shooting through the passenger window. They finally have a chance to drive off with a screech. With the enraged people still trying to shoot at them, they get away with minor damages to the car.

"FUCK YEAH, WASN'T THAT A GOOD RUSH BEAUTIFUL?"

"Please just take me home, that was too scary."

"What? You haven't done nothin' like that before?"

"No!"

"Well my battery's about to die out, I know I have enough to make it my place. I can take you home in the morning."

She tries to choke back a sob, and mutters, "Okay."

* * *

The second they arrive at Dareks house, Kiorra hops right out of the car and rushes to the front door.

"Slow down Beautiful, I gotta unlock it first."

As they entered the house-"DAREK." **(Oh yeah inturrupt the narrorator while she's in the middle of a sen-)** "DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?" **(Bitch.)** " YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE IT WHEN YOU'R STILL OUT AFTER ELEVIN THIRTY!"

"Mom, shut up this girl's like, traumatized, or something. She's gotta stay here until I recharge the battery in the morning."

His mother sighs and turns to Kiorra, "I'm sorry little missy, you can sleep in Darek's bed while he sleeps down here."

"But ma', I wanna'-"

"Don't talk back to me. You know I want grand-children, but dammit, I don't want one any time soon!"

Kiorra looks up, "Huh?"

Darek grabs her shoulders and turned her around, "Nothing Beautiful, just head up to my room last one at the end of the hall. And plaese try to avoid my brother. Goodnight Beautiful"

_Why is he calling me beautiful?_

Kiorra slips past the bickering pair and makes her way to the ending room. As soon as she slips into the thick warm blanket over her she is asleep.

_I am so sleepy, it would take a plane to crash an inch away from me to wake me up... But... this is a very uncomfortable setting._

Darek after recharging his car battery, taking a shower, and eating breakfeast went to wake his guest. " Beautiful, you ready for me to take ya' to your place?" he relised his words were needless when he pulled away the blanket to see no one was there.

* * *

Kiorra flops down on her bed, tired from the seven and a half mile run to her house.

_Maybe I should slow down with the whole 'making lots of friends' thing._

* * *

Tesla shifts from the great dream he is having, probably the best he ever had.

_~Tesla walks under the acrh in the park and spots the women he has wanted ever since he'd seen her. _

_Kiorra Schiffer. _

_She walks over to him. The air seemed to shimmer and tremble around as she neared._

_"Tesla, I want to thank you for saving me from that terrible father of mine." _

_Tesla responds without once missing a beat, "It was nothing Kiorra, I just did what any good friend would do." _

_"No Tesla, it was more than nothing. I want to give you something in return." She sais. Her eye flutter closed as she leans in and touches her lips to his. She parts her lips to allow Tesla to access her mouth. He gladly slips his tongue into her wet cavern exploring every inch he could reach. He grasps her backside and pulled her closer. _

_She soon broke the kiss, saying, "Let's go to my house." He nods in agreement__. _

_When they reach her house, Kiorra seductively walked her guest to her room. "Take a seat on my bed." She sais. _

_He excitedly does as he's told. She soon follows him onto her bed and crawls onto the his body, slowly pushing him lower and lower with her index finger until his back came in contact with the bed. She lowers herself more until her lips are hovering just above his. _

_She sais in the most seductive tone Tesla has ever heard, "Just relax... let me do all the work." _

_Kiorra gets back up and starts unbuttoning her shirt revealing her bare chest. Tesla stared at her breasts with drool dripping out the corner of his mouth. She throws the shirt to the other side of the room. He couldn't say one word from how much he was admiring the scene before him. He felt his leangth twich when he saw Kiorra remove her skirt followed by her pink heart panties. Tesla watched as his admiree climb atop him and tore away at his clothin. As the last article of clothing hit the floor, Kiorra lowered herself over Tesla's fully erect member. She swirled her tongue around the tip making Tesla moan loudly. Kiorra takes his member to the hilt.~_

"AGH!" Tesla screams at the sudden contact from his father's fist.

"Tesla, I said it's chore time!" Zaraki booms.

"FATHER! Couldn't you have waited a little while longer? I was having the best dream ever!"

"Realy? Was it about your girlfriend?"

"FATHER! She is not my girlfriend! But I, uh..."

"Well, you were dreamin' about her. Otherwise you wouldn't have a boner." Tesla looks down to see his father was not lying.

He blushes and covers his erection, "Okay fine," He sais with a huff, "I'll be down in a few minutes. Just let me take care of my... _business_."

Zaraki laughs and turns to leave his son to finish himself off.

* * *

_=======A little while earlier=======_

Grimmjow walked down the street to the convenient store to get some of the supplies he needed for the party he will be holding in a few weeks. One of the best parts about the party is that it is for the return of his father from his competition in Brazil! And guess what? He won! That's right his father was renounced _Boxing Champion of the World_.

And there's something even better for him! Luppi's going to military camp and he won't be there! And the very best part you ask? Grimmjow's gonna have a new baby sister or brother! That's right! Once the party is over, his mother and father are gonna get it on! There can't be one thing in the world that will get Grimmjow down.

His phone rings.

He quickly takes it out and looks at the caller ID before pressing talk, "Was' up ma'?"

_"Grimmjow I just spoke with Luppi's military camp counceler, and he said that he'll admit him into the camp after your father returns, if I pay him back. So remember to get some extra caterings for him, or i'll beat your ass when I find out you hadn't."_

She hangs up...

Okay... That might have gotten him down a little, but he's still excited about everything else!

He soon arrives at the store and instantly spots his lovely little Kiorra.

Grimmjow sneaks up behind her, then jumps in front of her, yelling, "Hey Kiorra!"

She jumps, startled. "Oh!" She sais trying to gather herself, "Hello Grimmjow. W-What are you here for?"

Grimmjow's smirk got bigger, "I'm getting some stuff for my dad's welcome home party. Which reminds me, you wanna come?"

_A welcome home party? How very much exiting!_

"Of course I shall come!" She shreiks, smiling and hopping in place.

"Calm down, calm down, don't wet yourself. It's on the 15th next month, starts 10am." She nods excitedly.

Grimmjow walked away looking to locate needed items. Winning over Kiorra will have to wait, 'cause he was on a mission.

Kiorra continues her walk to the bookstore.

_I hope I will find wonderous things to read_.

She soon arrives at the bookstore and walks in, smelling the scent of fresh, new books. **(Seriously, don't you just love that smell?)** She sees so many books to choose from.

_There are much more books here than there are in the library at school!_

She can't wait to find the best books in stock! She practically runs up and down the isles seeking the ultimate book collection. Just as she turns the corner to the third row of the Sci-Fi section, she runs right into somebody. She fell backwards with the stranger falling atop her.

Kiorra blushes in embarresment as she put her hands on the person's firm chest, "I am so sorry, I wasn't paying attention." She sais opening her eyes, "I hope you-" The rest of her sentance got caught in her throught when she sees a face that reminds her of the night before.

_"Hey Beautiful."_ Darek whispers into her ear.

"... G-Get off of me!" He ignors her warning and wraps her legs around his waist.

"Why'd you run away last night? Were ya' scared that I might rape you or somethin'?" He sais, grinding up against her.

"I-I said get off of me." He chuckles.

"Who's gonna make me?" He sais sliding his hand into her panties. She wimpers as he circles his middle finger at her enterence.

"P-Please, stop it!"

"Heh heh, not just yet." He pushes his middle finder inside her enterence.

"Ah! Ahah!" She moans quietly.

Not wanting to draw attention, Darek covers her mouth with his. Now having complete control, he proceeds to thrust his finger in and out of her, then bhe adds his index finger, then ring finger. Kiorra was spasming from underneith him, until she finally let out a muffled moan in completion.

Darek chuckled and stood up, licking his fingers, "That was pretty damn good, Beautiful. I just wish I could've put somethin' else up in there. Come on, get up, we're goin' to my place."

_No, I will not let this happen any more._

Kiorra stood up, her legs trembling. She pushes him away just enough for an open hit to his crotch. She bravely takes the oppertunity and makes her shot. **(Bullseye!)** Derek drops to the floor.

She then runs as if her life depended on it, and there's a chance it does. She thinks of the safest and closest place to hide from that delinquent. Than she remembers telling her where they live. Kiorra makes her way to the Jiruga household. She franticaly knocks on the door.

_Please open! Please open!_

Zaraki opened the door, "Hello little missy, are ya' here to move in or do ya' need somthin'?"

"I'm just here to visit. U-Uh." She looks behind herself and sees Derek closing in, "Oh, and please don't let that boy coming up inside the house, okay? Thank you." Kiorra slides past Zaraki and heads upstairs to meet with Tesla for comfort. But she stops, and turns around, "Mr. Jiruga, where is Tesla's room?" Zaraki almost tells her he's buisy.

_But what fun would that be?_

"Last door to your right."

She walks in quietly in case Tesla was not woke. Kiorra slowly shuts the doorand turns. She stood there horrified by the scene in front of her. She can't believe she just walked in on Tesla mast-... uh, doing _that_! By the time Tesla notices, it's almost twenty seconds too late.

"Oh Kiorra I-uh was j-just uh t-t-trying to-uh I-I!" Tesla was emberrassed to the point of crying. He held it back as much as he could but tears ran down his cheeks, "P-please d-don't think less of m-me for this, I-I couldn't b-bare t-to-" Before he can continue stagering, Kiorra came up and gave him a hug. She rubbed his cheek to calm him down.

"I don't think less of you Tesla. I took health, Tesla, I know this is only natural. I will always love no matter what you seem like, because you are my friend." Oh no Tesla fells himself hardening again. If only Kiorra realized the position she put herself in, she had her knee rubbing agenst his crotch and her breasts were touching his chin.

"But it feels so good," Tesla thought, _"I better say something so she won't get suspicious._"

"Uh your my friend too Kiorra, and I love you."

"One other thing, Tesla."

"Yes Kiorra?" She smiles wide, then knees him in the crotch. Tesla falls off the bed covering his crotch, "You'r so perverted!" Okay, maybe he deserved that one.


	3. THE TALK and First Kiss

_I'm gonna write this now so every one can pay attantion to it. **PLEASE READ THIS!** I need you guys to **PLEASE REVIEW **and when you do, write down what you want me to write in the next chapter because i am thinking myself dry the ideas i have are running out! **SO PLEASE DO THIS!**_

* * *

Nnoitra was running out of time. He should have been more focused. As you may recall, Nnoitra bet Grimmjow that he'd have Kiorra by the end of the month and there's only two and a half weeks left. Damn! He would have made a move earlier if it wasn't for the pity he held for his brothers lonlyness holding him back.

"If Tesla's goin' to make more competition, than I better make the best of it." It was the perfect plan; have Tesla get closer to Kiorra so _he_ can get closer to Kiorra.

_Genious, right? Right! It's foolproof!_

"Oh yeah, best plan ever." There is a knock at his door, "What is it?" He snaps.

Through the door is the shrill voice of his younger brother, "I need to talk to you about somthing." There is a long pause, then Nnoitra comes over and opens the door.

"What do ya' need to talk 'bout?"

"It's um...some brother to brother type stuff." Nnoitra understands, Tesla only referred to conversations to his brother as 'brother to brother' if it's too emberresing to tell his dad or too "social" and intamite to tell his mom. Nnoitra steps to the side to give his younger space to walk in. He closes and locks the door behind them.

"Ok what is it? There any trouble with bullies? Ya' need me to kick some one's ass?"

"N-no it's more about uh... i-it's about, u-um, K-Kiorra?" He nods for Tesla to continue, "Well i-it's just that... whenever I see her or-or even think about her... I-I get this wierd feeling, a-and it gets sort of out of control." The older boy nods.

"K', what do ya' mean by 'out of control'?" Tesla looks to his feet, not knowing how to go on, "Tesla ya' gotta tell me, i'm your bro'."

He takes a deep breath, "W-Well i-t's just that...she makes my um,_ you-know-what_ get bigger and uh... Well, take the dream I had last night as an example. _I was in the park we used to play with our toy cars in when we were little, and than I see Kiorra walking to me. And she comes over and kisses me. And when we stop she takes me to her house a up to her room. And when we got there, s-she de-clothes herself and does the same t-to m-me... and then she...she starts to p-put her m-mouth on my...you-know-what. _And when I-I woke up, _i-it_ was hard.."

Now Tesla is a deep shade of red, and the very memory of his dream un-knowingly makes him hard. Nnoitra stops his younger brother from saying any more.

"OK Tesla, I get it. Tesla, you'r fourteen now and you'r just going through changes ya' know? Just like I did remember? All I wanted to do was go the mall to meet girls, because I was _maturing_. And that's just what's happenin' to ya'. Your getting interested in girls, and ya' don't have to be emerrest by it. But, your only having this feeling for one girl which could only mean one thing..." Tesla waits for his wise brother to finish his explenation.

"Tesla my bro, your in love with _Little Missy Kiorra_." Tesla goes to an impossible shade of red. Could it be true? Was he realy falling for Kiorra? It could be...

"But, Kiorra is seventeen and I'm only fourteen. She couldn't possibly feel the same." Nnoitra is amused by his brother's behavior and laughs at how innocent he is.

"Love works in misterious way Tes'. If i'm right, she wont care how old ya' are." Tesla takes this into deep thought.

"... I am going to take a walk Nnoitra, I shall see you at dinner." He walks out of the room, leaving NNoitra to think,

_Maybe I should let my bro have this, it's only his first time._

* * *

Ggio drove down to Grampa Barragon's for his weekly visit. He always loved to visit his grandfather, but today was just the worst day to leave home. He'd been planning to try to get Kiorra to go to a club with him. Seriously, he had it all planned out, he'd ask her if she wanted to see 'what a lot of people do', then he'd take her to the club he always enjoyed because there's this one guy there that sold every illegal drug you can think of, he'd get her real high and take her home to show her so called 'hospitality', then they'ed fuck all night, completely drugged out and wild.

His cell phone rings.

Ggio checks caller ID, it's his mother. "Oh I seriously don't wanna talk to this bitch right now." He growls out.

He presses talk, "What is it?"

_"Do NOT talk so rudly, it is not proper. Now, I need you to get your grandfather's medication before you arrive, and five packs of florcent light bulbs when you leave. Can you do that correctly?"_

"No, my tiny brain can't handle somthin it never fogets." Ggio sais mockingly.

_"Hmph."_ His mother hangs up.

"I can't stand that bitch."

_Ggio's mother ,Soifon Vega, was the owner of a five star authentic french hotel. She never looks at her son to be worthy of such a high cultured estableshment, so she only lets him in when he's delivering things the hotel needs. Soifon is very much ashamed of her son, she knows very well of his drug abuse. She is always emberrassed to tell guests that he is her son, due to his lack of elligance. His father, Avirama Vega, is the head manager of an art museum. He often tries to reason with his wife about the hatred she has for their son. He even doesn't understand why he even puts up with that women, she isn't even Ggio's real mother and she treats him so disrespectfully! Avirama has been planning a way to tell that women that he wants a divorce for a month without being scratched to peices. Ggio tells him to say things plain and simple like, "You'r a fuckin' bitch and I hate you." or, "Fuck you bitch I don't need you anyway." or, "Stop stealing money from my bank account, bitch." Ggio doesn't realise how bad of an idea this is. _

He finaly arrives at his grandfather's house.

"Grampa Barragon, where are you?" Ggio shouted.

_"Come in the living room, your cousins are here."_

As Ggio walked into the living room, he saw his older cousins in a circle on the floor in front of Grampa Barragon. Charolette, Choe, Findor, and Nirgge were listening to their Grampa's stories like they always do. Ggio scooted into an open space to listen.

Even though he tried to pay attention to his grampa's story, he couldn't stop thinking he should have stayed home to get the things he needed for his plan.

_"Ggio, are you paying any attention?"_

Ggio is pulled back to reality and his cousins are starring at him waiting for an answer. He knows not to lie to his Grampa, "No Grampa Barragon, I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry. If your not payin attention, than tell us what you'r thinking about instead." The stares of Ggios cousins intesifies.

"Well... I was actually planning to try to win over this girl today but, we're gonna be here all day."

Barragon laughs, "Of course you can go. I'd rather have great grandchildren before I die than have you eat all my food."

Ggio smiles, "Thank you Grampa Barragon."

"Just don't tell your mother you've been fuckin'." Barragon yells before Ggio slams the door shut. _(Now you see where he gets it from)_

"... That boy forgot my medication again."

* * *

Grimmjow's cell phone rings. It's Nnoitra. He presses answer.

"Whad'da ya' want?"

"Grimmjow, I not gonna try to get Kiorra any more."

"Ha! Chickening out already?"

"Nah man, it's not that it's just... well I found out Tesla's is in love with her."

"Heh, so what? Tesla doesn't have any experiance. The hell are you scared for?"

"I'm not scared bitch! It's just that Tesla's IN love with Kiorra. And I didn't want to ruin his first crush ya' know?"

"Yeah whatever."

"I'm serious you ass. Can you just sorta, ya' know, take it easy?"

"Hell no! If your little pussy brother wants to win Kiorra, he just better have game. There's no way in hell i'm gonna stop trying to get a girl in bed because some pussy bitch wants a fair play." He hangs up.

Grimmjow will never back down from a challenge, not even if it's agenst some one that doesn't have a chance.

* * *

As Tesla walked on, he considered what his older brother had told him earlier. Maybe...

_There is a chance that she feels the same ways to me._

As he walked, he absentmindedly walk into a busy street. People honked their horns, but Tesla was too out of it. Tesla hadn't realized there was a car coming strait toward him at a high speed until he felt his legs being crushed by the weight of the car. For some reason, whoever was in the car just left it on top of him.

_Why wont this person drive off of me?_

He is in so much pain.

Finally, _Derek_ steps out of the car, "Hey, guy, you alright?"

_What kind of question is that? Of course I'm not alright!_

Tesla replies, "Oh of course i'm alright, there's only a FUCKING VAN PARKED ON BOTH OF MY LEGS. Other than that there's no big deal."

Derek looks at him, ". . . Okay, have a good day."

Tesla growled and rolled his eyes, "I'M NOT OKAY! GET THIS FUCKING VAN OFF OF ME! CALL THE FUCKING ABULANCE! DO SOMETHING USFUL YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

Derek _slowly_ does as he is told. About ten minutes later, an ambulance arrives.

By now, Tesla is passed out by the pain and lack of blood.

Tesla slowly gains conciousess in a surgury room with much blood still needed to be pumpped into his body. Though he is awake, he is still very tierd and woozy from the lack of blood. The docter notices this and walks over with a very troubled frown.

"Hello there young man, glad to see you pulled through. Please tell me your fist and last name."

"I'm. . . Tesla Jiruga." The docter scribbles this information down on a clipbord.

"Okay, I'm going to need to have you parents' phone number."

Tesla starts to say his mothers' number and thinks it would be a huge emberresing mistake. Than he considers his father, but he will overreact and try to track down the guy that did this to him. Hmm maybe his father won't be a bad idea? No no he can't do that. Now that leaves Nnoitra.

"Come on boy," The doctor urges, "I have to inform your parents." Tesla gives the docter the number of his brother.

Soon enough, he can hear his brother making a fuss about where Tesla is.

Nnoitra enters the room and practically throws himself at his younger brother's bed.

"Tesla! Are you alright? What happened? Are you gonna be okay?"

Tesla smiles from his brothers concern, "I think i'll be fine, I just broke my legs."

The docter cuts in, "Actually, that is not all. Your right arm is broken, and I have no idea how you didn't notice your cast, by the way. Your right shoulder is out of place. You have three broked ribs, and your scull is slightly cracked. Don't worry your legs are fixable and you have no brain damage."

"Oh. . . Well then, how long do I have to be here?"

"Presumebly six weeks."

Tesla hangs his head low, "Great, I'm going to miss Mr Jeagurjaques' welcoming party."

Nnoitras' eyes go as big as dishplates, "I HARDLY THINK THAT'S WHAT YA' NEED TO BE WORRYIN' ABOUT RIGHT NOW!"

"Calm down Nnoitra, the docter said I will be fine."

"YA' STILL NEED TO BE WORRYIN ABOUT YOUR LIFE DAMMIT!"

_"Sir please quiet down, there are other patiants on this floor too." _The doctor sais demandingly.

* * *

Kiorra was enjoying herself so much! Just today, she went back to the bookstore and got the most joyus book 'Monster High'. **(I'm realy startingto sound like her, huh?)** It is wonderful! Her favorite character is Melody.

_Oh how pleasurus books can be!_

Kiorra stopped reading to answer her door. She looks through the peephole.

_Nnoitra?_

She opens the door, "How do you know where I live Nnoitra?"

"Oh uh, Tesla told me. Listen uh, Tesla's in the hospital."

She gasps, "What happend?"

"He got hit by a car. He'll be fine but, he has to be there for like six weeks."

She couldn't believe it.

_Such a sweet boy ended up in the hospital? Who would do such a thing to him?_

"W-Who did it?"

"We don't know, the bastard drove away after he called for the abulance."

_How absurd! Who would hurt some one and not stay to help? People can be so terrible!_

"May you take me to see him?"

"Sure, get in my car."

* * *

Derek walks through the front door to his house.

"DEREK!" Called the voice of an-, "DID YOU GET THOSE MEDS I SENT YOU TO GET?"

**(- -')**

"I went and got a case of shut the hell up. Is that close enough?"

"Don't you dare talk to your mother that way. Ugh! You'r so useless, I'll just get it myself. So is there anything else you didn't accomplish today?"

"As a matter of fact I did accomplish somthin'. I hit some one wit' the car today."

"WHAT? Did you call the hospital?"

"I did but I got the hell outta' there before they arrived."

"You go to that hospital and apologize to that person right now!"

"Nah," He sais laying himself down on the couch, "I don't think I will."

She kicks him in the side, "You will RIGHT NOW."

"Okay fine I'll go."

* * *

As Kiorra walked into the room, the heart rate moniter Tesla was hooked up to started to beat faster and faster.

"Tesla are you alright?" She squeaks out, "Are you still in pain?"

Tesla starts to breath faster, "I-I'm f-fine Kiorra, i-i'm not in a critical c-condition." He turns as red as a tomato.

"Let me give you a hug." She said prancing toward him.

The blonde's eyes go wide. He can't let her hug him again, he might have a heart attack! **(Yeah, he's realy that nervous)** He opens his mouth to protest, but it's too late. He's practically smothered by her cleavage.

Nnoitra notices the heart rate machine.

_Ninty three beats per minute? Shit._

"Uh Kiorra," The older brother starts, "I think that's enough hugs."

"But he needs love!" She pouts.

The heart rate machine goes straight to one hundred twenty four beats per minute.

"KIORRA YOU'R GONNA' GIVE HIM A HEART ATTACK OR SOMETHIN'!" Nnoitra yells.

She gasps and lets go.

The machine goes back down to seventy eight beats per minute.

Kiorra sits at the edge of the bed and notices that Tesla is leaking blood through his nose.

Nnoitra hands him a few tissues.

Kiorra looks at him with a worried face, "Tesla, are you sure you don't know who hit you?"

"Yes,I am sure."

Kiorra thinks of ways to try to ditermin who could have done such a awful thing to that boy.

_Maybe if he were to discibe to me what he looks like?_

"Do you remember what they look like?"

The youngest thinks back to when he was yelling at the driver, ". . . Yes, I remember. It was a man and he had black and blue hair and most of it was covering his face, and he was very pale and dressed sort of like he was depressed."

Kiorra gasps. There is some one she knows that has all of those qualities.

Before she can speak, a voice comes from the doorway.

_"Well I didn't know you'd be here Beautiful." _

Tesla looks at Derek in horror and...

_Wait did he just call me beautiful?_

Tesla makes a confused face.

Kiorra speaks up, "That is not my name, and I would appriciate it if your were to call me by my real name."

Oh, Tesla got it now, this guy has met Kiorra before.

_But he called her beautiful. What the hell is going on?_ Tesla speaks, "Kiorra, do you know this man?"

"Y-Yes, we met at that place called the mall."

Derek chuckles, "Don't act like you didn't enjoy our night."

"I am not pretending, and I didn't enjoy our evening together."

"Yeah whatever." He turns toward Tesla and sais bitterly, "Hey fagget, i'm sorry I hit ya' 'n blah blah blah." He then turns back to Kiorra, "Hey Beautiful, why don't you sleep over my place tonight? 'N maybe this time we can-"

Tesla inturrups, "Sir, I do not accept your apology and I do not appriciate the way you are talking to my friend."

"Hey fag, ya' talk that way to me again i'll fuck you up with my car 'gain."

Nnoitra shoots up from his seat, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?"

The delinquent turns to face Nnoitra, "I SAID i'll..." He stares at the very tall man before him. After moments of silance, He continues with, "Who are ya' anyway? His Mama?"

Nnoitra picks him up by the collar of his shirt to bring him face to face and carries him outside to kick his ass! **(go Nnoitra!)**

Now it's just Tesla and Kiorra...all alone. She smiles at Tesla, "Thank you for standing up for me."

"Oh uh th-there's no need to be greatful, I-I just couldn't stand f-for any one to talk to you l-like that." Kiorra stood beside his bed.

"No, I want to give you something in return." She blushes, "Tell me if I am doing this incorrectly."

Kiorra leans in slowly and plants her lips onto his.

_HOLY SHIT!_ Tesla thinks. _THIS IS LIKE WHAT HAPPEND IN MY DREAM! _

Tesla closes his eyes and wraps his hands around her lower back, pulling her closer. He slides his tongue out and licks her bottom lip which causes her to gasp, allowing Tesla to gain enterence to her mouth.

Her mouth is so delicious, it tastes just like chocolate. As he explored every part of her wet cavern, Kiorra started to climb on top of the bed hovering over him.

The kiss is becoming more and more intense by the second. He moves his hands lower and lower until they're resting on his girl's well rounded backside. He gentley squeeses them and breaks from the kiss.

"Kiorra, I want to ask you some thing." He whispers.

"W-What would you like to ask?" She asks, eyes still half-lidded.

"May I see your chest?"

She gasps. There is a long moment of silance. Tesla thinks he may have stepped over the line. But he starts thibking otherwise when he notices Kiorra slowly pulling down on the very loose blouse she is wearing and leans in for the boy to have a nice veiw of what she had to offer.

Just as Tesla was about to lay his hand on one of those soft orbs, Nnoitra's voice came from the doorway, "Kiorra, ya' gotta remember he's only fourteen."

Kiorra quickly fixes her shirt and climbs down from the bed. Tesla quickly covers his fully erect member before the other two had a chance to see his embarresment.

Kiorra blushes, saying, "I think I should go. Tesla I shall visit you tomorrow. Good bye." The blonde waves bye to his crush as she dissapeared around the corner.

After she is sure to be out of hearing range, the youngest Jiruga glares daggers at his older brother.

Nnoitra just stares back, "...What Tesla?"

"YOU ARE THE BIGGEST COCK-BLOCKING ROBOT EVER MANUFACTURED IN A FUCKING GOVERNMENT LAB!" He yells, crossing his arms.

His older brother held his hands up in defense, "Damn Tesla, no need to flip out so bad."

He thinks, _Well...at least he's starting to speak more._

The glaring continues until Nnoitra sais," I better drive Kiorra home."

Kiorra couldn't stop blushing the whole drive home.

_I can't believe Tesla and I almost just. . . just. . . did it! What was I thinking? He's only fourteen! I'm so dissapointed in myself. At least we stopped before things could get any more intense._

"Kiorra we're here."

She sais a quiet 'thank you' and heads for the front door. As she entered he room, she noticed the tingle down in her lower abdomin grow more noticable.

"Why wont the tingling go away?"

There is no time to think of ways to make the sensation going on inside her stop, she had to try to forget about that sensation of lip locking with Tesla so she can focus on her book. The more she focused on forgetting the 'accident' the less tingling she felt. But every time she lost focus, the tingling would come back. Why was this happening every time she thought of kissing Tesla?

_Am I... in love?_

She had heard of this type of thing but never experianced it for herself. Now that she thought about it, the tingling feels good more than it feels annoying.

_Maybe this 'in love' thing isn't so bad?_


	4. The Death of a Loved One and The Escape

**I have finaly finished the next chapter _NO_ thanks to you all.**

**The day Mr. Jeagurjaques' party was nearing. The Jeagurjaques house was quickly being prepared for the arrival with no time to fight, no time for bike lessons, no time for photoshoots, and no time for girls. No one in the house had time for anything. You do remember what's going on right? You don't? Mr. Jeagurjaques is coming home from winning the world title boxing championship! There's nothing more important in this family than winning. Everyone in the family had something they've won that they can brag about, Mrs. Jeagurjaques had the title of ' Sexiest Mother on the Continent', Grimmjow had the title of ' Best Ladies-Man in the School', and Luppi had the title of ' Most Popular Fashion Designer', which he keeps out of profile for 'certain' reasons. Everything was going perfectly as planned... until Staark came to help. That is why every one is so buisy, he ruind everything. **~ The doorbell rings. Grimmjow answers the door," Staark I can't go anywhere right now, we're finishing everything up." " Uh no, I was comin' over to help." " Realy? Great! Now I can take a break." Grimmjow steps to the side to let comrad in," So you can start with bringing up the extra tables and then you could help my old women with the cake." Staark shrugs. As Staark walked down the basment stairs, he had that feeling again. That sleepy feeling," Damn, not while i'm on the stairs." He sais to himself. Staark manages to push the sleep away. As he took each table up the stairsand pushed each wave of sleep away, he grew tired," Just-one-more." He sais as he takes the last step up the stairs with the last table. Grimmjow walks by and sees his friend stuggling to stand," Staark, why don't ya' take a rest. I'm gonna' go downstairs and get some stuff." He nods. as Grimmjow walked dowwn the stairs, Staark leans agenst the final table he'd taken up and finally falls asleep. The table starts to slide tword the stair case until it tips over the edge. Grimmjow continues to walk back up the stairs when he hears a series of loud chrashes with each louder than the last. Grimmjow looks up and sees the marble table his mother had recived as a gift from her friend tumbling down the stairs. Before he could react, he is struck by the table. A loud screaming noise wakes Staark up from his nap," How'd I end up on the floor? And where did the... oh shit." Staark rushed down the stairs to see how much damage was done. When he reached the bottom, he saw his dazed friend laying on the floor with the table covering the lower half of his body. Grimmjow looks at Staark with a scowl on his face," Ok, Grimmjow. I know your mad. But look at the bright side, at least... ok there's no bright side." Staark pushes the table off Girmmjow and quickly headed upstairs to attend to Grimmjow's mother's aid before he is murderd. As he walked into the kitchen, everything for the cake is set up. By the looks of it, they're making an icecream cake," What was the noise coming from the other room?" Mrs. Jeagurjaques ask with a smirk," ...Nothiiiiin." " Okay. Now Staark, this is real simple. All I want you to do is put this gallon of icecream in the blender, put it in the red bowl then take the other gallon of icecream and do the same but put it into the BLUE bowl, then I want you to pick a food color and squirt the whole bottle into this bowl." She motioned to a large clear bowl filled with a white puffy substance in it. Mrs. Jeagurjaques walked out of the kitchen to attend to other affairs. This sounded like alot of work to Staark, so he had the idea," Why don't I put both gallons in at the same time, and put them in one bowl, and then i'll just put that white stuff and food coloring in with it? Genious!" So Staark did so. But in the process, the icecream wouldn't stop falling out of the mixing bowl while he was blending, then when he tried to put it in the bowl it wouldn't stop falling over, then when he got to the white stuff he accidentaly tipped it off the counter causing it to fall all over the carpet. Staark stared at what he'd done to take it all in. He panicked when he heard Mrs. Jeagurjaques yell from the other room," Staark I found the rest of the stuff we need here I come." Staark took a deep breath and thought to himself," Okay Staark your a responsable adult, just do what any responsable adult would do in this situation." So he quietly snuck out of the back door and GOT THE HELL OUTTA THERE!** Thanks a bunch Staark. You did alot by giving them a messed up cake, a broken table, and a broken Grimmjow.**

**As the days went by, Tesla was growing depresed for not seeing his lovely Kiorra for so long," Maybe I shouldn't have asked for her to expose herself?" He can't go on much longer without seeing one of his last reasons for living.**

**Kiorra was pacing in her room. She didn't know what to do! She doesn't know if she could face Tesla again after what almost happend. This was no good at all! Kiorra had accepted the feelings she had for Tesla a long time ago, but he's still too young to see her in the nude. No sex though, she's not ready for that to happen again. But still. Okay now is not the time to think of something like that! What should she do," Maybe I should just, talk to him and set things straight?" Yes, that is what she must do! Kiorra grabs her phone and calls Nniotra. Good thing he gave her his number during the visit to the hospital. The phone rings and rings...and rings until Nnoitra voice is heard from the reciver," Who's buggin' me?" " Nnoitra. It is me, Kiorra. I would like to visit Tesla." There's a moment of silence," Okay, but promise me you won't try to molest 'em." He says in a sarcastic voice," Nnoitra, please do not mock me." " Heh, fine. Be there in a little bit." he hangs up. Kiorra thought to herself," I hope I can fix this. I do not want to go without someone like him for the rest of my life." Kiorra was going to fix this no matter what. Nothing is going to stop her...or so she thought.**

**It was dark out. A loud screech of tires is heard from outside," Very good, Nnoitra has arrived." Kiorra thought to herself. She slid on her jacket, grabbed her house keys and headed for the front door. But why is it open? He must have let himself in. Kiorra called out," Nnoitra, I am at the front door. We must go." No answer. The sound of the knife rack falling is heard from the kitchen. Is that boy realy trying to scare her? Please. Kiorra walks into the kitchen and sees the knife rack on the floor," I hope you plan on picking this mess up." Nothing but utter silance was heard. She sighs. As Kiorra begins to walk forward, a hand grabs her by the hair making her upper body dangle above the floor. Before she knows it, a knife is slicing away at her shoulder. Kiorra turns around," Nnoitra what are-" The words are caught in her throte as she sees that the perpitrater was not the by she knew and hoped for. It was her father," D-Daddy? I-I-" Aizon knees her in the face. As blood trikles down for Kiorra's nose, Aizon starts to drag to the front door. He was nearly there when Nnoitra walks in," Kiorra lets-" He is no longer able to speak when he sees The scene before him. Nnoitra was just about to turn and run when Aizon pulls out a gun and shoots him in the chest five times. All Kiorra can do is watch in horror as her friend drops to the ground. Aizon walks up to the wounded body and fires five more shots into his face. Kiorra couldn't stop herself from crying. All that blood coming from his body, make it stop. MAKE IT STOP! Her father comes over to her, grabs her by the hair once again, and drags her to the stolen car he's using. As he pushed her inside, Kiorra put up a good struggle agenst her father's streangth, but it wasn't enough to stop Aizon from shooting her in the arm. This causes Kiorra to stop the struggling and accept her fate. After the fleeing pair was long gone form the scene, police cars start to arrive.**

**The first officer to walk tword the house spots the carcus in the door way. He calls back to the squad cars," Chief Jiruga, you better take a look at this." Zaraki starts walking up to the doorway his comrad was standing in. As he goes forward he starts to reconize the body laying on the floor. He's seen that tall of a body before...could it be? No it couldn't be, 'he was picking up his... oh no. Zaraki relizes his suspisions were correct. His son's dead body was laying on the floor! He kneels before his son and takes him into his arms," No. NO! Nnoitra! My boy is-is gone." More and more police men gathered around the mourning father.**

**Tesla played around with his thumbs," Where is he?" His older brother was supposed to be here by now. Nnoitra has visited Tesla everyday since the accident. So where is he today? He's an hour and a half late now. Teslas mood is suddenly brightend when he hears the door creek open to reveal his...Father. Oh joy. Zaraki walks in with his head held low, a frown on his face, and somthing obviously going through his mind. He takes a seat at a chair beside the bed," Is there something your here to tell me father? And have you seen Nnoitra? He's quite late for his visit." Zaraki shivers when he hears his son say 'that' name," Tesla, I have come to tell you something...and it is about your brother." " That is perfect! What do you need to tell me?" Tesla forms the happiest looking smile he could make. Zaraki takes a deep breath. It's going to be hard to tell him the news, those two boys were so close," Tesla, I need to tell you...I-I need to tell you that your brother...is dead." This wipes away Teslas smile with no traces left behind," W-What?" " He's dead Tesla. It happend just an hour ago, and we could do nothing." That terrible word echos in Tesla's head 'Dead. Dead. Dead.' Nnoitra was gone with no return. No, no this is not true! He is lying! Why is he lying to Tesla? He looks away from his Father," Get out." Zaraki looks at him confused," What?" Tesla turns back to face his Father," I SAID GET OUT! I WILL NOT LISTEN TO YOUR LIES! WHY WOULD YOU SAY SUCH A CRUEL LIE?" Tears were rushing down Tesla's cheeks, his eyes were burning red and anger flared through his body," Tesla, i'm not lying to you. Nnoitra is de-" " DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT WORD! NNOITRA IS JUST LATE! THERE IS NO WAY HE WOULD LEAVE ME! NOT LIKE THIS." Tesla coulnd't hold back the waves of sobbs crashing down on him. Zaraki held his trembling son in a tight embrace for comfort as he let his emotions out." It-It's just n-not posible f-for him to d-die like that. H-He's too strong f-for it." "I'm sorry Tesla, but it is true. You just have to let it go." Zaraki gives his son one last hug before he gets up and leaves. Tesla lies down on his bed and pulls the sheets up to cover his face," Nnoitra is dead...Kiorra no longer wants to see me...There is nothing left to live for."**

**Aizon pulls Kiorra out of the stolen vehicle and into the house of his friend and partner, Gin," Oh, so your finally out? And look, you brought Little Precious with ya." Gin picks up the still bleeding girl and walks her to his room as Aizon heads into the next room to replace his bloody clothes. Gin sets her on the bed and takes out some bandages to treat her wounds," Precious i'm worried for ya'. You know well what happens when ya' don't follow your old man's orders." As he closes up the wound, Kiorra continued to feel guilty for her friends' murder. If she hadn't called him, he wouldn't have died. It's all her fault. Kiorra cannot possibly forgive herself for this," Precious, I know your Father has been over doing it lately and I wanted to...well, set you free from this life. Ya' missed so much growin up and I can't stand to see you like this no more." What was this feeling radiating from this man? Was it compasion? It can't be, Gin has been a criminal for as long as Kiorra's known him. But he sounds so considerate. Maybe she should trust him, it's not like she had anything to loose right," How do you plan on doing this?" " Easy. I know how to fool your father Precious, I've been doin it ever since he met me." " What do you mean?" Gin looks around to be sure his partner was no where in sight," I've been the person that exposed your location every time." Kiorra just stares. He was the one giving away our location every time? This makes no sense! But there is no time to find out now," Precious stop starin, we gotta go." Gin grabs Kiorra's hand and quietly moves out to the car he had hidden in his garage. Gin starts the car and screeches away from the hide-out," Okay, we just gotta get to a safe house for now so I can look for the next place to put you." This was a good idea, there's no way they could escape from her father with no place to go. Wait! Kiorra forgot something," Gin, take me to the hospital first." " What? Why?" " There is something I must take care of." Gin sighs," Alright, but ya gotta hurry up."**

**This is it, Tesla was going to do it. As Tesla slowly moved the knife to his throte, he repeatedly thought to himself of how meaningless it would be for him to live. There is no turning back now, do it. Tesla drops his knife in surpise as he hears the loud sound of the door busting open. He is in complete shock when he sees the love of his life come through the door," K-Kiorra? Why are you here? I thought th-" His words were cut short by the sight of the person following behind Kiorra. It's the guy that his father has been trying to find for the past few weeks," Kiorra behind you it's-" " I know Tesla, he is with me." What? Has Kiorra gone bad? Impossible! She is too sweet. Maybe there's been a mistake," Kiorra, that man is dangorous criminal." " I know Tesla, I have known him for most of my life. He is helping me escape from my father." " But I thought your father was in jail." " He has broken out." Gin cuts in," Come on Little Precious! Not much time before your old man gets on our trail!" " Right. Tesla, I would like to tell you that I have well...feelings for you." A slight blush shows on her face,"And I am sorry that I have not visited you it's just that.. I didn't know if I could face you again after what happend." Gin inturupts once again," Precious hurry!" " Okay! Tesla I have decided that I love you and-and I would like you to come with us." " Come with you? Where?" " Gin here is taking me some where safe, and I want you to be with me." Kiorra is asking Tesla to run away with her? It's a big decision, but he has nothing else left in his life. So why not," Yes, I will come with you Kiorra." Gin picks the boy up off the bed," Alright now let's go!" Tesla only had a week and a half left until he could leave, but his legs were mostly healed and he could walk almost noramly. The trio climbed into the car and left. **

**As Gin navigated the trio to his safe house, Kiorra and Tesla focused mainly on each other's lips. This is all that they will need from now on, each other. The car makes a dangerously sudden stop and the kissing couple nearly flies to the front," Gin, please drive safer." " Sorry Little Precious, but I nearly passed the safe house." Kiorra looks up and sees a house that is very familier, dangerously familier in fact," Don' worry you two, Aizon don't know about these guys and our connection." They step out of the car and walked twords the house. Gin knocks on the door. An all too familier boy opened the door," Gin? Beautiful? Fagget? What are you all doin' here?" Kiorra and Tesla just stare. Not this guy again. Why does this boy keep showing up in their lives? Gin wispers some thing into Dereks ear. He nods and yells into the house some thing in a foran laguage. Then another voice yells back in the same langouage. Derek turns back around," Come in." He steps to the side to give his guests room to walk in. As Kiorra is walking in, Derek slaps her behind causing her to gasp. Tesla can't help but form a disgusted look on his face. Dereks mother comes from another room and motions for Tesla and Kiorra to follow ****her. She leads them to the same room Kiorra momentarily slept in the last time she was there," You two kids get some rest. We will have bags packed for you and hopefully the clothes will fit." They nod. Dereks mother walks out and closes the door behind her. Now they could have their alone time again," Kiorra, would you uh b-be so nice t-to show your uh 'you know whats' again?" Kiora giggles at his pervertedness, but what are you gonna do? He's fourteen. And she had to admit she was getting used to it," Okay, but you are not going any futher than touching them." Kiorra slowly unbuttond her shirt.**

**Kiorra felt some thing pushing at her shoulder as she slept. After one more push, she awakens," Tesla? What is it?" " Gin told me to tell you that he has not found a place for us yet. He also saidthat we can only leave at night, so when he finds a place we will have to wait until then." " Okay." Kiorra turns over in attempt to sleep again. While in this postion, she thought of all the friends she will be missing. Then it hits her. How could she forget about something so important? Kiorra pushes herself up," Tesla, what is todays date?" " It's the 15th of August. Why do you- oh yes! The welcome home party." They nearly forgot about Mr. Jeagurjaques' welcoming party," Tesla, we cannot possibly miss this party. It is very important to Grimmjow." " But we are trying to make sure we are not located by your father." Kiorra leans forward until Tesla has the perfect view of her chest popping from her shirt," Please?" She sais in the cutest voice she could make. Kiorra may not be a prostitue but she sure isn't stupid," Uuuhh okay K-Kiorra." She jumps up and hugs Tesla," Thank you sweetie!" Tesla glows as red as a rose and faints.**

_**there you go now please review and give me ideas of what you want to see in the next chapter OR ELSE I WON'T UPDATE AS FAST AS I DO**_


	5. What They Don't Know WILL Hurt Them

**Ggio isn't going very well. He hasn't seen Kiorra for a while, so he couldn't make his move on her. Luckily, Grimmjow told him that she will be at his father's welcome home party. The perfect oppertunity to get Kiorra wasted. Yep, from here on it's nothing but letting nature, and Kiorra's curiosity, take its course. Ggio arrives at Grimmjow's house. Luppi answers the door," Your old man here yet?" " No, but my mother went to pick him up from the airport." Luppi stands aside to give his guest space to enter. Ggio took a look around the room he was in. It contained a plasma screen T.V, three large couches, pictures of the Jeagurjaques family at various vacation spots, a XBox 360 a Wii and a Playstation 3 hooked up to the T.V, and two wooden tables holding chips and soda and (to Ggio's liking) beer. A number of people had already shown up. Tia, Ichigo, Sun Sun, Rangiku, her twelve year old brother Toshiro, and Staark were all gathered in the kitchen along with friends of Luppis' ****_(that will go unnamed because it's emarresing enough just being friends with him.)_**** Staark was still being yelled at by Grimmjow," YOU LAZY ASSHOLE, I HAD TO GET A TON OF STITCHES!" Ggio thinks_," If I wanna get Kiorra in bed with me, than i'm gonna have to find a way to distract Grimmjow." _Ggio walks over to Sun Sun who is making the punch," Hey Sun, what ya' puttin' in there?" " I know what you mean by that. Yes, there will be alchohol in the punch." " Awsome." Now that the drink part was taken care of, all he had to do now was keep Grimmjow away from Kiorra and actually getting here is going to be one hell of a night for 'little' Ggio.**

**Okay Kiorra, the hall is clear." Tesla said as he motioned for Kiorra to follow behind him. They two of them were being as careful as they could trying not to attract any attention. They are going to Mr. Jeagurjaques' welcome party, but don't tell anyone. They aren't supposed to leave the house. Kiorra insisted that they were to go to the party not only to not be rude, but to 'make more friends' as she would put. But if Tesla were to put it in words, it would be 'getting into seriously _deep_ shit'. They neared the car they had rode in the night before. As Tesla starts to get up , Derek runs up and tackles him to the ground.**

*****Derek POV*****

**I was walkin' outside to get my spark plugs when I see Beautiful n' that little Fagget crounched down on the ground together. N' they were CLOSE. I mean REALY close, close enough for that Fagget to be pushin' his dick up agenst Beautifuls' ass. That PISSED-ME-OFF. I can't take that fucking gay fag being close to MY Beautiful like that. I'M GONNA FUCK THIS GUY UP! So I forgot about what I was doin, n' sprinted to that Fag. I tackled that em' just when he was 'bout to get up. I was kickin his ass. I'm for real, his face was gettin' all fucked up. I didn't even give em' a chance to put his arms up. Beautiful came up and tried to get me off, I just gave her a quick kiss and got back to kickin' this faggs' sorry ass. I kept beatin' him down for like twenty minutes til' Gin came out n' pulled me off. He kept me in a head lock for like two seconds, then I got out and kicked Fagget in the ribs like nine times before Gin finally pinned me on the ground. My old women comes out n' takes the little pussy fagget in the house, Kiorra slaps me n' goes into the house too. Gin picks me up aff he gound n' turns me to face em'," Derek what the fuck is wrong with you? You could've hurt him." " The little bitch was puttin' his hands all over Beautiful. SHE'S MINE!" Gin sighed," You know, you can't be that way around her. She's been through alot of things an' if ya' keep on actin' like that, she'd probably end up hurting herself. She's sensitive like that." No way, my Beautiful aint like that. Gin has got to be high again to say somethin' like that. I push Gin to the side n' head for the house. Gin calls back at me," N' don't you mess with that boy again. He just a kid you know." " What ever." When I get in the house, the little pussy's cryin'. What a little BITCH. He can't possibly be a kid though, no kid would be a friend of some one like Beautiful. He cries harder for each step I take closer to em'. THAT'S FUCKIN HILARIOUS, WHAT A PUSSY! Just for the hell of it, I kick that Fag in the jaw to see if it's possible for em' to cry harder...it's possible alright. After I do that, I just walk to my room enjoying my victory that's sounding from behind me. BEST MORNIN' EVER! Maybe I should drop by that party Beautiful n' Fagget was talkin' bout last night to see if I can get Beautiful wasted.**

*****Aizon POV*****

**I can't beleive Gin betrayed me like that. It's just like they say 'your worste enemies are the ones you trust'...or something like that. I look for my keys all around the house, they must have hidden them before they escaped. Damn! I need to call my resources for this one. I pick up the phone to call my old anf loyal friend," Hello?" " Hello my comrad, I need your help. Kiorra has escaped and Gin has betrayed us, they are both together. I need your tracking skills and sofistication to help me locate them." The person on the other line sighs," You know I don't do this anymore, i've got a family now and I can't afford having the police on my trail." " I know, but I just need this one favor and you can return to your life." There is a long moment of silance," Okay, but you'll have to tell me where you are, approximatly what time they left, and which direction they went." " I'm at the safe-house in Lower Karakura, they left at about 9:20pm, and I think they went left out the front enterence." There is another long moment of silance," They're at a place Gin and I have not told you about." " A place you haven't told me about?" " Yes, it is just outside of Eastern Karakura. It is a small house that looks old and has a large garage to the left of it that looks new. There you will talk to a teenage looking boy with black and blue hair, he will tell you anything he knows if you pay him higher than four hundred dollars." " Very good, I aploud your professional man hunting skills. Have a nice life, Kaname."**

*****Zaraki POV*****

**I'm finally on that bastards trail. He's going to pay for the life of my boy Nnoitra, and i'll get that son of a bitch that ran off with Tesla. I swear with all of my life, I will evenge my sons, even if it kills me. Just then, my cell phone rings. I anwer it," What is it?" " Chief, we gotta lead on your boys' killer." Exelent. Alright, What ya' got?" " Wev'e done alot of research and we came to a conclusion that the killer is the guy we booked a few months back, Schiffer Aizon. And we've also got the name of the guy that took off with Tesla." "Perfect, a double hit. Arrest for breakin out and an arrest for takin' my boys' life. Who's the guy with my youngest?" " Ah yes, the guy with Tesla is actually an accomplace of Aizons'. His name is Gin Ichimaru." " Perfect. I'll be at the station in a little bit, we'll talk more there." " Agreed." I hang up. **

**~~~At The Police Station~~~**

**" Chief." Says an officer," We've got a conversation Aizons had with another accomplace. It eveals where he is headed." " Well, what'cha waitin for? Play it." The officer pushes play on a machine. **_" Hello?" " Hello my comrad, Ineed your help. Kiorra has escaped and Gin has betrayed us, they're both together. I need your tracking skills and sofistication to help me locate them." " *Sigh*. You know I don't do this anymore, i've got a family now and I can't afford having the police on my tail." " I know, but I just need this one favor and you can return to your life." "... Okay, but you'll have to tell me where you are, approximatly what time they left, and which direction they went." " I'm at the safe-house in Lower Karakura, they left at about 9:20pm, and I think they went left out the front enterence." "... They're at a place Gin and I have not told you about." " A place you haven't told me about?" " Yes, it is just outside of Eastern Karakura. It is a small house that looks old and has a large garage to the left of it that looks new. There you will talk to a teenage looking boy with black and blue hair, he will tell you anything he knows if you pay him higher than four hundred dollars." Very good, I aploud you man professional mna hunting skills. Have a nice life, Kaname." _**The machine stops. Zaraki sais," Gin...hm isn't that the guy we arrested a while ago but he got away once we got him to the the station?" " I think so sir, but what we need to focus on is that Kaname guy." " Right right. You three, look up the name Kaname." The three officers scramble to the computers to search for the mystery man," Got it." The second officer motions for Zaraki to see," It says, _Jeagurjaques Kaname; Date of birth, November thirteenth, currently married with two boys, a professional boxer, x-comrad of Schiffer Aizon a famous criminal-" _" Where does it say he lives?" " Oh yes, he lives at 6636 Espada Road." " That's my street! come on guys, let's start at that place outside East Karakura. "**

**~~~At The Airport~~~**

**" What's takin' so long for the flight to come in?" Said Ginger as she shifts her feet. She's been waiting at the airport for an hour now, so where the hell is the plane? She takes a seat on the ground hoping for a quick nap to pass the time,_" Flight 31 from Brazil is now deboarding."_**** Finally! As Kaname walks out of the doors into the lobby, he is takled by his exited wife. Ginger hugged Kaname so hard he felt like it was the worst pain he's EVER felt," Ginger l-let go." She obays," Come on Baby, your boys are getting anxious." While waiting in bagage claim, Kaname couldn't stop feeling that something was not right," Ginger, I have a feeling that we're going to need some house renovations by the end of the day."**

******" Tesla, are you fealing alright?" Kiorra said as she rubbed Tesla's head while he lays on the bed," I'm feeling better. I think i'm alright enough to take you to the party." " Tesla you don't have to take me to the party any more. You are hurt and I want to take care of you." She leans in and gives him a kiss on his forhead. Even though Kiorra no longer wanted to go to the party, Tesla couldn't help but feel guilty for being injured. Gin walks in and takes a seat beside Kiorra," Little Precious don't worry 'bout you boyfriend, I got him covered. He'll be fine in a hour." Kiorra nods and stares back at Tesla," Little Precious?...Ya' know, if ya' wanted me to take ya' to the welcome party ya' could've asked." Both Kiorra and Tesla mentally face palmed. They should have known there was an easier way to handle their situation," How did you know we wanted to go to a party?" " I heard you two through the door. Lucky for you, I know the guy that that the party is for. He used to be another partner of your fathers." This is perfect, now they actually have car transpotration. This is better than driving a car when neither of them know how to. An hour later, the trio was ready to go. They all jumped into the car and drove away, while another car followed.**

******Zaraki watched from his house window as a car pulls into the driveway of the Jeagurjaques house. He formed an evil grin when he sees Gin come out of the car. But, the grin goes away when he sees that Tesla is coming out of the car too. Why is Tesla with this criminal? His confusion gets worse when he sees Kiorra come out the car behind him. What is going on? Zaraki walks out of his house and tword the trio. Tesla sees his father coming and pushed Kiorra and Gin into the house. He slams the door shut and turns to his father," Tesla? W-What the hell are you and you little girlfriend doin' with that criminal?" " " Kiorra knows him, he was apparently her fathers' partner." " B-But what the hell are you doin' here?" " Kiorra wanted to be here when Grimmjows' father arrived." Zaraki forms an angry face and hits Tesla behind his head," Why the hell would ya' allow her to take you out of hiding? Do you know how much danger you put yourselves in?" " Uh Father? I do not see how i'm dangered." " KIORRA'S FATHER IS OUT OF JAIL." Tesla is blown back. He is out of jail? How is that possible? Tesla is becoming so scared that he starts to feel sick," W-What should we d-do Father?" " Hm. Okay, you can go in and worry about nothing. I'll call in some backup in case he followed ya." Tesla nervously nods and walks into the house.**

******~~~Derek POV~~~**

******Heh, almost there. There better be some sake at that party. Here's the house. I'm gonna get Beautiful fucked up. Heh, here it is. I walk into the house and see that little fagget holden' hands with MY Beautiful. I wanna kick that guys ass again, but I might get kicked out. But i'm not gonna worry myself, I know how to wait. I walk over to an empty space on a couch and take a seat. I noticed that some green haired bitch is starin' at me. Than she starts lookin at some paper she has and then back at me. Paper, me, paper, me,paper, me, paper, I'M FUCKIN' TIRED OF THIS! Than she starts walkin' to me," Pardon me, what is your name?" " ...Derek." She looks back down at that fuckin' paper again," I am sorry, but you should not be here. You are not on the list." This bitch sais i'm not on the list? Big fuckin' deal! I don't have to be on some shitty list to go some place. But I can't loose my cool now, I gotta stick around long enough to get Beautiful wasted. So i'll just be quiet," Fuck the list, I go where ever I want." She doesn't move or say nothin' for a while, but then she sais," I see." and walks away. Thanks for wastin' three minutes of my life bitch. After like ten minutes, the bitch comes back with some blue haired guy in front of her. He stands in front of me," Who the fuck are you?" Who the hell does this guy think he is? I might end up kickin' his ass," Fuck off bitch." He picks me up by my tie...I don't want to talk about what happens next. Long story short, I ended up in the basement with six missin' teeth.**

******~~~Aizon POV~~~**

******I arrive at the house that boy told me of. But the police could be watching the house, so I will continue on to the next street and change into something more suitable. I park on the next street. I change into a a long red and white stripped shirt, a pair of dark blue shorts, and a red baseball hat to cover my hair and face. Kiorra is most definitly going to be punished for her wrong doings. I walk into the house and take a seat on the couch. If i'm going to pull this off correctly, I will need to wait for the correct moment.**

******~~~Grimmjow POV~~~**

******That little shit got what was coming for him. Now, what was I goin' to do? Oh yeah! I walk up to Tesla," Hey Tesla, where the hell is you bro'?" He doen' sat nothin, he just looks to his side. I noticed his eyes starts tearin' up. Shit what did I do? I guess i'll have to fix another thing I didn't know I broke," What wrong? What did I say?" " N-Noitra can't attend because...h-he has...-h-he has died." " What?" Nnoitra died? W-What? How did this happen? Aw'man, that's...that's no good at all. I can't believe it," I-I'm sorry Tesla." I don't know what to say after that. I mean, what _can_ I say? 'I know how you feel.' I can't say that because I don't know how he feels! I just walk away after that. I take a seat on the couch in the backyard paddeo. My phone rings, it's my old women textin' me. **' I got you father, we're a few minutes away. Tell every one to hide." **At least there's some good news. I go back in tell everyone to hide in the kitchen. After we're all gathered in the kitchen, I notice some one I don't realy reconize. He doesn't look like any of my bros, and he doesn't look like any of my parent's friends...but there's no time to take care of him now.**

_there finished with this chap! now i got everything set up for **the big shoot out**. oh wait...that was supposed to be a secret. all well** PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	6. The Shoot Out

I think this will be the final chapter so enjoy.

**Ginger struggles to pull Kaname to the front door," Come on already, you'r so slow." " Alright women i'm coming." They walk in the front door," Gingier, where are the boys?" "I think they went out. Come in the kitchen, i've got a present for you." Ginger slowly leads him to the kitchen doorway," SUPRISE!" Everyone shouts as Kaname enters," Oh, I should've known you all were going to sneak attack me." As people came up to Kaname to greet him, Aizon snuck upstairs. He goes into the room labled 'Grimmjow'. He takes out his phone and dials a number," Hello?" " I need you get the others and come to this address, 6636 Espada Road." " Why?" " Let me put it this way, if you feel like killing people with the risk of being arrested get your people and come to the address I told you." " You know I can't back down from a challenge like that. Great, i'll be there with the other seven." " Very good. I only hope for you to arrive here as fast as possible." " When are we ever slow?" " Exactly. I shall see you soon Shinji." He hangs up," " The hell are you doin in my room?" Aizon looks up slightly to see that the blue haired boy he had seen looking through his window had entered the room," I was making a call." Aizon walks out the room with his head held low. Grimmjow growls as he walks by. He goes to a desk by his bed and grabs a small box out of it. Grimmjow goes downstairs and approches Tesla," Tesla, are you seriously in love with her?" " Huh?" " Kiorra, are you seriously IN love with her?" Tesla holds his head down," Y-Yes?" " Okay, than i'll won't try to get Kiorra no more. Here, take this." Grimmjow places the small box in Teslas hand," What is this?" " Just open it before I take it back." Tesla lifts the top off of the box. He blushes at the sight of the objects contained in the box," C-Condoms?" " Yeah. If ya' in love with her you'r gonna be screwin her, arent ya?" Teslas blush deepens," I probably would in the future, b-but right now I-I-" " You need a smaller size?" " N-no! That's not what I mean! I-I'm just... well i'm too young to even think about having sex. I-I wouldn't need these any time soon." Grimmjow smirks," Heh whatever you say. Just don't blame me if ya' loose control and end up gettin her pregnent." Teslas blush becomes even deeper. Grimmjow walks away. Kiorra walks up to him," Tesla, why are you blushing?" " Uh it's j-just something G-Grimmjow said, and i-it sort of set me back." " Why? What did he say?" " N-Nothing"**

**Shinji walks to the edge of the floor he was on," Alright you little bastards let's hit the road!" Hiyori stands up from the table she was sitting on," Where r' we goin'?" " We're going to crash a party." "Why the hell do have to go?" " Because, there's gonna be alot of people and we get to kill them while risking arrest. Doesn't that sound like fun?" Lisa cuts in," So what? We've done that twenty three times this month, and it's only the fifteenthe." " And? Who doesn't like to kill all the time?" Love, Lisa, Hachigen, and Mashiro put their hands in the air," Fine, you wussies stay here while me, Hiyori Kensei, and Rojuro go." The four of them put on their masks, got on their motercycles and drove away," Alright guys the place we're lookin' for is 6636 Espada Road." Hiyori lifts her mask to speak," I know that place, that's where that blue haired guy that stole all of ou spray paint sets lives." Kensei takes off his mask to speak," Well that just makes it all the better to kill 'em, doesn't it?" Everyone nods in agreement.**

**Zaraki continues to watch the Jeagurjaquez residence as a group of four bikers stop in front of the house. He gets worried for his sons life when he spots the short girl in the group holding a TMP. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his cell phone," What'cha need chief?" " I need backup, 6636 Espada Road. There are four people armed and suspected to be dangorous." " Where on our way sir." Zaraki takes out his piece and runs across the street and behind the Jeagurjaquez house. He holds his position and waits for backup to arrive before continuing.**

**~~~~Aizon POV~~~~**

**I take one more look at my former accociate Kaname. It seems as though I have endangered his life. But like I said before, he is my 'former' accociate. I guess he has no choice but to get cought in between the crossroads. All well, it's just too bad that this is an every man for himself world. I walk up to what has to be the sixth door i've tried in three minutes. I must find a place to hide for when my recources arrive. Good, this door is unlocked. I open it. It seems that I have found the basement. As I start to walk down the stairs, some body runs up and pushes me to the side. I let that go and continued down the steps. I take a seat on a wooden crate in a crawl space behind the laundry room. Perfect, this is a perfect place to wait out the sloughter. Now to get Kiorra and that little boy. He is going to pay the price for having me arrested. I walk around avoiding eye contact with the other guests. I finally spot my two targets, I must aprehend them without causing any alarm. Now I just have to wait until this room is crowded enough to make my move.**

**~~~~Derek POV~~~~**

**Finally! I finally regaind the willpower to go back up stairs. I practicaly run around this fuckin' house lookin' for my Beautiful. Yeah! There she is. Time to do my stuff. I push that little pussy bitch away from her n' work my magic," Hey Beautiful. Miss me?" That fuckin' fag comes back n' sais," Excuse me, but you are not invited to this party." " Shut the fuck up you Fag! Why don't you just go suck a cock?" He makes this wierd face n' I turn back to my Beautiful," So Beautiful, wanna go back to my place n' fuck?" " Get away from me." " I'm not hearin' a no!" I grab Beautiful by her wrist n' I start pullin her. For such a sexy piece of ass, she's pretty strong. I let go n' fall on the floor after I feel somethin like Donky Kong turnin' me around n' punchin me in the face. Shit that hurt! Last thing I see before I black out is a foot comin stait to my face.**

**~~~~Tesla POV~~~~**

**I was talking to Kiorra when THAT boy pushes me away. I do not understand why he is here in the first place so walk back up to him and say," Excuse me, but you are not invited to this party." But he just insults me about my sexuality again. I feel the anger coil up inside of me and I make a very upset face. I couldn't help myself when he tried to force Kiorra to follow him and I just snapped. This was too much, he has stepped over the line too many times. I turn him around and puch him in the face with much of my streangth. I start to feel a little better when I see him fall to the floor like a ragdoll. But I am still not satisfied when I see that he is still concious. So, I kick him in the face once and he is nocked out...Don't blame me, I had no other choice. I turn around to apologize to Kiorra for my behavior, but she is gone. Where did she go? I panic when I feel a set of hands pull me all the way down the basement stairs. No. IT'S HIM!**

**Aizon has captured Kiorra and Tesla. As He ties them both up with rope, Kiorra thinks of how much truble she has gotten Tesla in. Why did she get him so deeply involved in her situation? Tesla was possibly going to die because of her! She shouldn't have told him about her father. It's all her fault," Kiorra, I told you not to disobay my rules. And you have broken every single one of them. After my recources have arrived and slaughtered every one up stairs, you will wtch me torure this boy to death." She starts to cry. Tesla tries to clam her down," Kiorra do not cry. Everything will be fine." " You think everything will be fine little boy? Don't try to taint her mind with your lies. Don't you think you've caused her enough pain?" " I'VE CAUSED HER NO PAIN YOU BASTARD! YOU DID! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD TRY TO MAKE HER THINK AM THE ONE TO BE BLAMED!" " Oh, but you are. You were the one that kept her out so late. You were the one that had me arrested. You were the one that was weak willed enough to bring her here knowing it would be dangorous. This never would have happend if it weren't for you." Tesla doesn't respond. Is this true? Was all of this realy his doing? Maybe," Maybe it is my fault." Aizon thinks to himself," I find it amazing how easily I have controlled his mind, I thought he was supposed to be smart."**

**~~~~Ggio POV~~~~**

**Where the hell is Kiorra? Grimmjow said she was gonna be here! I swear, if I find out that guy was lying i'm gonna kick his ass. Of all the times he does shit like-AGH! I just tripped over some thing. What the hell? Some guy is layin' on the floor. He must've passed out, what a light wieght. The speacial punch wasn't even served until four minutes ago. Now, what was I talkin about?...Eh, I figure it out later. Ya' know, i'm startin' to loose interest in gettin' Kiorra fucked up, i'm missin' out on every other sexy girl that _isn't _a daddy's girl. Than it's settled i'm gonna forget about Kiorra until she learns how to give blow job, that's the smart thing to do. Hey there goes Rangiku...wait she's taken. Oh, what about Apache? No wait, I just remebered she's gross. Wait there's always-no, she died. I can always go to Sun Sun? Well, she is the only girl that can bend backwards and touch her noes to her ankle. I walk up to her while she's making the next batch of punch when I look through the glass door and see some guy with short blonde hair walk by outside. What the fuck? HE'S GOT A FUCKIN' SHOTGUN!**

**Seven police cars screech to a stop in front of the Jeagurjaques house. The police men and women step out their cars and get into shooting position. Zaraki comes out from behind the house with his gun in hand," Alright everyone, I just saw them go in the house through the backdoor. One is a short blonde girl with two ponytails and a red outfit. Another is a boy with short gray hair with a purple tanktop. Another one is a man with long blonde hair and a black suit. The last one is a boy with a blonde bob haircut and an orang button up shirt. I want all civilians evacuated and most importantly-" Zaraki is cut off by the sound of gunfire coming from the house. They all rush to the rescue.**

**" I told you guys this would be fun!" Shinji yells as he shoots Ichigo in the shoulder," Yeah whatever. I was gonna come anyway." Replies Hashiro as she anloads rounds into Toshiros body. Ggio leads Sun Sun out the back door as he watches Loopis head become completely covered in blood. Grimmjow doesn't attempt to move after witnessing the deathe of his younger brother. Rojuro moves his mask away from his eyes to confirm what he seen out the window," Shinji I like how you always know where the fun is, the police are already here." " See? What did I tell ya'?" Shinji reloads his shotgun and continues shooting at Szayelle. The police officers burst throught the door. Kensei looks behind himself while attempting to shoot Gin," Well look who decided to come. Do you know how long we were waiting for you? It was like... a minute." None of the police officers are amused by his mockary. The officers all attempt to pull out their guns when many of the feel themselves being shot. Shinji peeks his head over a group of fallen cops," I knew you guys couldn't stay away." Through the doorway was Love, Mashiro, Hachigen, and Lisa who is holding an asault rifle with a smoking nozzle," If there's one thing you'r right about Shinji, it's that none of us can stay away from a chance to murder."**

**~~~~In The Basement~~~~**

**Aizon looks above due to the loud agonizing screams and gunshots that cannot possibly be unnoticed," It seems like my associates have arrived. How does it feel like? All of your friends dying a painful deathe and you can't do anything about it? Just like your brother." Teslas eyes widen," H-How did you know my b-brother w-was dead?" " I thought you were supposed to be smart, it's so obvious. I was the one that killed him. I'm suprised Kiorra didn't tell you. After all, she was there" Teslas heart feels like its been shreded into millions of peices," I-Is that true Kiorra? Were y-you realy there?" She doesn't answer," Kiorra?" Still no response," DAMMIT KIORRA, YOU ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!" She wispers," Yes." " Why didn't you tell me Kiorra? Why?" " I-I-" " It's obvious she doesn't care." " No I do. I just thought you would blame me for not saving him." Aizon comes over to Kiorra," How dare you disobay me?" He slaps her," No more speaking." Aizon attempts to strike her again but he stops when he realizes the gunshots have stopped," Well, it seems I can begin your slow death little boy."**

_I think the next chapter is going to be the end so please review and give me ideas of how to end it, because i have no idea how it should end. so please **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_


	7. Torture and Afterwards

Finaly the last chapter enjoy

**Aizon picks Tesla up and hangs his tied arms from a hook connected to the wall opposite of Kiorra. He takes out the tools he found in the other room and pulls out a hammer, an electric drill, a nail gun, and a chainsaw," Are you ready to die a slow and painful death little boy?" Tesla just shakes his head becoming more frightend than he has ever been," Now, what should we start with? Should I use the hammer to bash in your bones? Or, should I use the electric drill to see how many holes I can make? Maybe, I should use the nail gun to see how much your midsection can take before the bottom serperates from the top? But it would probubly be more fun if I chainsaw you peice by peice? Oh wait, I know what I should do." Aizon reaches into his pocket and takes out a needle," You know what this is little boy? It's adrenaline. This will be sure you won't pass out and that you feel every shock of pain. In your case, this needle is the worse case scenario. First I will inject you with this then, I will smash in your shoulders with the hammer, shoot you in the legs with the nail gun, make holes in your back with the drill, and saw you peice by peice." At this point, Tesla no longer cared what happens to him. His brother is dead, his father is more than likley dead, his mother will most likley kill herself if he is, his friends were gone, and his true love betrayed him. There is nothing left to live for," Go ahead and do it you pussy, I don't give a shit." Kiorra gasps at how brash Tesla was behaving. Did she realy cause this much damage by not telling him she witnessed the death of his brother? She wished she could stop this, but she can't. Before Aizon could inject Tesla, Shinji comes through the door," Alright, get ready to- oh hey Aizon. What'cha doin?' " Never mind what I am doin, have you finished your job?" " Aheh yeah, about that. Um, some people have escaped..b-but we got all the cops accept for one that I think went for back-up and-" " Who got away?" " Huh? Oh yeah right! Uh Gin got away, this blue haired lady and blue haired guy got away, some chesty orange haired lady got away and took some dying white haired kid with her, another orange haired person got away accept it was a he, a brown lady got away, a black haired guy got away, and a green haired girl got away." " How could you have let so many victums get away? I thought you were professional! And if they got away, how do you know what they look like?" "We are proffesionals! It's just, you know...a lot of cops. And we saw them running we were just busy handling the...you know, cops. What are you doing any..." Shinji stopped talking when he sees Kiorra in the corner," Who is that Aizon? She's kinda hot." " That is my daughter." " Oh, well... Can I fuck her?" " What ever you wish, as long as you take out any one that comes to this house." " Haha!" Shinji lifts Kiorra over his shoulder and takes her upstairs**

**" Hey Love, Rojuro, Kensei! You guys wanna go family style on this bitch?" Shinji pushes Kiorra on the floor for his friends to observe. Kensei is first to speak," Woah, hell yeah I wanna peice of that ass!" " What about you two, Love and Rojuro?" " No." They say in unison," Fine you party-poopers, more for us." Shinji and Kensei carry the trembling femal to a bedroom upstairs," Okay little girl, we're gonna have a little fun. Got it?" " Please, don't do this. I will do anything." " Realy? Then how about you shut up and just enjoy what's gonna be in ya' than i'll consider it." No, not again," Hold on Shinji, i'm first." " Why do you get to go first? I'm the one that got her!" " Because, i'm better than you" Fine you crybaby! At least in this way we can save the biggest for last" " Hmmm, I don't know about you Shinji, but i'm feeling a little bit like doggy style don't you think?" Kiorra is starting to become frustrated more than she is scared. Why in the world are they discussing this," Nah, i'm gonna get this one pregnant pregnant." What? He was going to impregnate her? No way," WHAT? WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?" " I wanna do that because, I just want this little bitch to remember me for the rest of her life." Kiorra pleads to the two men," Please, I don't want this. I havent even done it before." Kiorra thinks_," Well, not properly anyway."_ " I don't give a shit you little bitch. Look at this face. You'r in my world now babe. Now shut the hell up." Kiorra obays knowing not to anger the man any further. Kensei slams Kiorras face into the wall and positions her back. As he harshly enters her from behind, she lets out a wimper in pain. That wimper turned into a series of agonizingly loud shrieks. Kiorra felt as if a train was being shoved inside her. Why? Why is she being tortured like this? What did she do to deserve this? Kiorra started to think of how much pain she was in, and how much pain Tesla might be in. She thought of how he yelled at her and how heart broken he was. Kiorra started to feel like she caused all of this herself. This would never had happend if she just...obayed Daddy's rules and stayed away from any one else. Now all she wanted to happen, was to have her true love get out of this house safe. Kiorra thinks,_" Please, please send some one to save Tesla. You do not have to save me if he gets out alive."_**

**~~~~Gin POV~~~~**

**I can't beleive I just ran out on those kids like that! Little Precious must hate me for this, I hope she isn't bein' touched again. Oh god, I think I just jinxed it! As I lead the other people that got away to the safe house, I try to think the situation through. The reason I got these people followin' me is because they weren't sure where to go. While i'm thinking, a chesty lady comes up to me," Please hurry, I don't know how long little Toshiro can hold on!" I look at the boy in her arms. I estimate seventy two bullet holes n' thirteen still inside," Don't worry, i'll take care of em. I'm a docter ya' know." Oh yeah, in case ya' didn't know, I was a docter before I met Aizon. Well, I don't have my supplies because it's still at Derek boy's house, but we're almost there so we just gotta hurry. I see the safe house n' tell every one to get inside. As soon as I get in, I start workin' on that lil' boy. Than I move on to the chesty lady. Hm. There r' a lot of people here. Hey! I gotta idea on how to save Little Precious and Cupcake boy! Yeah... Cupcake Boy is a good name for 'em. I clap to get everyone's attention," Excuse me. I need help from all of ya', if not some of ya'. Ya' see, these two kids I was supposed to be keepin' watch on r' still at that house. I need help to get them back. Please, please help me like I helped you." There is silance. I guess i'm on my own. I sigh n' start walkin' to the gun closet," Fine, i'll help." I turn n' see an orange haired boy behind me," I'll go too." The blueberry head lady walks up to me too," I guess...I could go." A black haired kid is walkin' up," Anyone else?" Silance. I guess this will have to do," Okay you three, I hope you all got gun smarts. I want you all to come back alive, if ya' don't I kill ya'. Questions? Good lets start pakin'." We load up with as much guns n' ammo we can and head off.**

**~~~~Basement~~~~**

**" AAAAAAAGHH!" Tesla screams and screams as his shoulder blades are being destroyed. He was in so much pain, but he thought it was worth it as long as he can be with his brother again," Yes, cry! You see what happens when you mess with me?" Aizon continued to pound into the child's shoulders. There is the sound of gun fire coming from up stairs," I guess the cops wanted to come back for more. Those idiots." A lot of screams are are heard coming from up stairs," Just hurry up and kill me." Tesla can't take this anymore. He no longer wanted to be in so much pain," Oh no. I plan on making you suffer for your insolance." The sound of gunfire starts to become quieter and quieter until...silance," They seemed to have taken care of the law rather quikly this time. I was expecting much more." Tesla isn't listening, he's too ingulfed in pain. He wonders if he should forgive Kiorra before he leaves this earth.**

**" AAAAHH!" Kiorra continues to scream as Kensei thrusts inside her with all of his streagthe," That's right little girl, scream for me! Scream louder! Fuck yeah!" With a few more thrusts, he finished. He moved his hips a few more times and pulls out," Alright Shinji, your turn." " It's about time!" Shinji grabs Kiorra and turns her on her back," I hope you savor this moment as much as you can, because after this it's nothing but suffering." He possitions Kiorra agenst the wall. Her clothes were long gone. She felt so exposed and weak and vonerable. She can't bare to look into the eyes of this discusting man. As Shinji entered her, she prayed in her head for some one to stop him. But then, she realizes she is actually feeling something inside her. It actually feels good. No, Kiorra can't allow herself to submit to such a thing. She puts her arms around the man and bites down on his shoulder to stop herself from emmiting any noise," Heh, feels good don't it?" " N-Noooooo." She couldn't stop herself from releasing a scream in pleasure. She thinks,_" No Kiorra! Do not allow him to minipulate you. This-this shouldn't feel good." _Kiorra keeps quiet for a while but she couldn't stop the moans coming for her throte. She opens her eyes to try to see if there's any way to escape. But, she forgets about that plan when she sees Ggio sneaking up behind Kensei. Ggio takes out a knife and a rag from his pocket. He covers Kenseis mouth with the rag and slits his throte with the knife. He holds the rag up to his mouth until he stops moving. He sneaks up on Shinji and stabs him in the neck. Kiorra screams when the blood splashes on her," It's okay Kiorra, your safe. But, where's Tesla?" Kiorra pulls back until Shinjis member is slips out. She lets out a slight wimper," He's in the basement." " Okay, get your clothes on and let's go."**

**Aizon puts down the hammer and reaches for the nail gun," Are you ready to loose your legs?" Tesla can't answer, he's too busy trying to catch his breath," I guess you are." Aizon starts to shoot at his right foot. The door slams open and Ggio walks in followed by Kiorra," Let him go." Ggio readies his gun," I don't think I will." Aizon swiftly pulls out a gun of his own and shoots Ggio in the leg. Due to the pain the bullet was emitting, Ggio falls down the stairs and is knocked out. Kiorra gasps," Kiorra, take that boys gun and shoot him." She shakes her head no," Kiorra, do as I command!" She starts walking down the stairs," No Kiorra! Don't do it!" " Shut up little boy!" Aizon shoots a few more nails into his leg. Kiorra continues to walk down the stairs. She finally reaches Ggios body and picks up the gun beside him," Do it Kiorra." She walks tword her father and turns back to Ggio," Do it." She takes one more look at her father," I said do it now!" She pulls the trigger and Aizon colapses onto the floor. Blood is seeping out of his neck as he slowly dies. Kiorra comes over and unties Tesla," Here." She hands him the gun," You should be the one to finish him off." Tesla smiles at Kiorra and thinks," _I forgive you Kiorra. And I love you." _He aproches Aizons dying form. He unloads all of the remaining bullets into his face. Tesla drops the gun and looks at Kiorra who is turnig her face away. He grabs her by the chin and makes her look up at him," Do not be afraid, I am not mad at you any more." He pulls her into a kiss.**

**~~~~ Kiorra POV~~~~**

_**After the Jeagurjaquez house was fixed and the dead bodies were taken care of, the family moved back in. After several weeks, Mr. Jeagurjaquez was revived. The summer of the following year, they had a baby girl and named her after the fallen son of theirs, Loopi. Ggio finally convinced his father to divorce Soifon. He ended up owning more than half of her money. Now, his father is dating Soifon's closest friend named Yuroichi. Now Ggio is trying to convince his father to hurry up and propose to her. Ggio fell in love with Sun Sun and they have never been any happier. Rangiku and Toshiro have recoverd and are now looking out for each other better. They now never leave each others sight. Halibel met a boy when she moved to the south of Karakura Town. His name is Sado but everyone calls him Chad, and he is a specialist in sharks. Ichigo promised he would protect his family and other innocent people so he joined the Karakura Police Department. As it turns out, Mr. Jiruga is still alive and has agreed to let Tesla live with Gin and I. It was hard for him to tell Mrs. Jiruga about this but eventually, she got over it and has planned to have a new baby. As for Gin, Tesla, and I? Gin has finally found us a new place to live and it is only three towns away from Karakura. Gin got to be a docter again in this new town. After a few months, Tesla proposed to me and I said yes. We are getting married very soon. We have decided we should have a baby next year. For once in my life, I finaly feel loved.**_

_**THE END! **_


End file.
